Alone
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Rachel Stevens has been working for the WWE for two years. Everything in her life seems perfect but looks can be deceving.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Stevens had worked for the WWE for two years. She was one of the most loved divas in the company. She was thirty years old with piercing blue eyes and long, light chestnut brown hair. For the last year and a half she'd been dating John Cena. She loved him so much. They had there problems but she figured what relationship didn't. She was in the diva's locker room getting ready for her tag match with Natalya.

"Ready for tonight?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she changed into her wrestling gear.

"Oh my god Rachel what happened to your back?" Natalya said concerned. There was a purple bruise in the center of her back.

"Nothing I just landed way to hard the other day during my match."

"Looks like it hurts."

"It does."

"How's John?"

"He's great."

"I can't believe it's been a year and half already since you guys started dating."

"I know it seem like only yesterday when he asked me out."

**Flashback**

Rachel had been in the WWE for six months. She was having fun getting to know people. One of those people was John Cena. They'd been flirting with each other ever since she started working there. One night after her match she went back to the diva's locker room to find flowers.

"Whose are those?" Rachel asked Eve.

"I don't know let's find out." Eve said going over to the flowers and taking out the card she read it out loud. "Rachel, please come to my locker room." "I want to ask you something."

"Does it say who there from?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Really?"

"Yeah look." Eve said handing her the card.

"I wonder what he wants."

"To ask you out, duh."

"You think?" "He is so sexy."

"Why are you still here go."

"I'm going." She left.

She went to John's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi. "I got the flowers thank you."

"You're welcome." "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure." She sat next to him on the couch.

"Rachel will you go out with me tonight?"

"Sure."

Later that night John walked Rachel back to her room.

"I had fun tonight John."

"Yeah so did I." They kissed it grew more passionate. She got out her room key as he kissed her neck. They went in and headed straight for bed. As they laid down he kissed her neck. She was unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped and looked down at her. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." She thought that was sweet. She pulled him down to her by his shirt and kissed him.

"John, make love to me." She whispered.

**End Of Flashback**

"I'll see you out there Natayla I'm gonna go see John."

"Ok."

Rachel went into John's locker room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi baby." They kissed. "Ready for your match?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to Steph yet?"

"No."

"She was looking for you."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know she just said to have you meet her in her office."

"Ok." "I better go see what she wants."

"Hey." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to." She left.

She knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. Randy Orton was there.

"Rachel I've decided to put you in a storyline with Randy." "You'll be a couple."

"A couple?" Rachel said.

"That's right." Stephanie said. "You can go now." They both left.

"I know your boyfriend won't be happy about this." Randy said.

"He'll be fine with it."

"Since we don't know that much about each other wanna go to lunch next week, just to get better acquainted?"

"Sorry I can't."

"Ok that's fine." "See you next week."

"Ok."

She went out for her match. She loved the crowd. It always made her happy. Natayla came out next then Alica Fox and Maryse. Natayla started the match against Alica. She was doing good until Alica cheated. Natayla tagged in Rachel. Alica tagged in Maryse. Rachel got Maryse with a couple closelines. Maryse kicked her in the stomach and went to setup her move. Rachel countered into a bulldog and won.

Rachel and John went back to the hotel. They were in the living room.

"What did Stephanie want?"

"She's putting me a storyline."

"With who?"

"Randy Orton, we're gonna be a couple."

"What?"

"It's just a storyline honey."

"I get it so you're gonna go be a little slut now right?"

"John no, please don't start I'm going to bed." She got up walking into the bedroom she felt John grab her wrists and pin her up against the wall. She hit her head.

"You think you can just walk away from me!" He shouted. "I asked you a fucking question!"

"I- I wasn't I was just going to bed because I don't wanna fight." She said with fear in her voice.

"You're gonna slut yourself out to Orton aren't you!"

"No."

"You're a fucking liar."

"Please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you?" He backhanded her as hard as he could. Blood was coming out of her nose. She started crying. "Shut up Rachel. He backhanded her again she fell to the ground. "I tell you time and time again not to piss me off baby." "Yet you continue to do it." He kicked her a few times then picked her up by her hair. He threw her on the bed. He got on top of her.

"John please stop." She said still crying. "Please don't hurt me, I love you, please."

"Listen to yourself do you know how pathetic you sound?" He smacked her a few times before getting off of her. "I'm leaving." He slammed the front door.

She got up to clean herself up. She looked in the bathroom mirror and started sobbing. Wishing for the way things used to be.

**That's the first chapter. What do you think? Should I keep going or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel cried herself to sleep. Just like she did every time John would beat her. She always convinced herself that it was her fault. It had gotten to the point where she thought she deserved it. She would pray and pray for things to go back to the way they were, before the beatings had started. She believed if John could change he could change back. Every one thought John was perfect. That Rachel and John were the perfect couple. For awhile that's what she thought to. In front of people John treated Rachel like a queen. When he would get angry or have a bad day, behind closed doors all of that would change. When Stephanie told Rachel she was in a storyline with Randy she was terrified. She knew something like this would happened. She woke up the next morning and just laid there trying to figure out why it went wrong. During the first seven months of her relationship with John it was wonderful. She'd never been so happy. It only took her two months to fall head over heels in love. Then one night everything changed.

**Flashback**

Rachel and John had just returned to there hotel from a night out. John was being really quiet on the drive.

"John what's a matter?"

"Where the hell were you?"

"What?"

"You disappeared for ten minutes."

"I was in the bathroom." She walked into the bedroom. John was right behind her.

"Who were you talking to?"

"What?" She turned to face him. "John what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. She was shocked. He never raised his voice to her before.

"John- He smacked her in the face. "You hit me!" "How could y- He smacked her again.

"Yeah I hit you." "So what?" "Give me the god damn keys." She handed them to him her hand was trembling. "This is your fault!" He smacked her again and threw her on the bed before leaving.

The next morning he hugged and started crying.

"I'm sorry Rachel." "Are you ok?" "Baby did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." "John you scared me."

"I know I'm sorry, never again, never again I promise." "I love you please don't leave me."

"I love you to."

"Never again."

**End Of Flashback**

As Rachel laid there John's words repeated in her head, never again. She believed him. She started crying she hadn't heard the front door open.

"Aw baby it's ok." John said. She was on her side he laid down beside her. He was kissing the back of her neck. "Rachel I'm sorry." "Sweetheart you know I didn't mean it." He rubbed her back she winced. He lifted up her shirt. "I didn't think it would bruise that bad." "Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry." "Please roll over and look at me." She rolled over on to her other side facing John. He brought flowers out from behind him. "Here."

"Thank you." She sat them on the end table.

"I think your storyline with Randy is a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah I was thinking about it and your right, it's just a storyline."

"I would never cheat on you."

"I know I was being stupid." "You how I get sometimes." "You know that I never mean to hurt you right?"

"I know baby."

"When do you guys start?"

"Next week, Randy invited me to lunch next week since we're gonna be working together and really don't know each other but I said I couldn't."

"You should go."

"Really?"

"Absolutely I mean you're gonna be working together you need something to talk about."

"Ok I'll tell him I changed my mind."

"Good." "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No I'm fine." He kissed her she rolled on her back kissing him back. He got on top of her.

"I love you so much Rachel." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to."

A few days later at a house show Rachel found Randy's locker room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hi."

"Hi." "Are you still free for lunch next week?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you still want to I can go now."

"Ok then we will."

"Ok bye."

Rachel was in the diva's locker room. Talking to Eve and Natayla.

"Out all of us you're the luckiest one Rachel." Eve said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Your career's going great, you have the perfect boyfriend." "I've never seen a couple that never argues about anything."

"We argue."

"Over what?" Natayla asked.

"Nothing serious."

"See." Eve said.

Monday came very quickly. Rachel met Randy at a restaurant.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." The waitress came up to the table.

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with everything, fries and a chocolate milkshake." Randy said.

"For you miss?"

"I'll have the same."

"Ok." She left. Rachel looked at Randy.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing that's a lot of food you just ordered."

"You ordered the same thing I did."

"Yeah it's just you're small."

"You think I can't handle that food?" "Watch I'll eat it all."

"Well tell me about yourself." "The only things I know are your name is Rachel Stevens and you're dating John Cena."

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty."

"You can't be thirty."

"Why not?"

"I'm thirty and you don't look thirty."

"How old do I look?"

"Twenty four."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious." The food came.

"Thank you." As they ate the kept talking. They talked about where they were from and there families. "Are you married Randy?"

"No I'm single."

"That's surprising."

"Why?"

"You seem like the type that would have a lot of girlfriends."

"No I'm a one woman guy."

"You'll find her one day."

"What about you are you happy with John?"

"I couldn't be happier he's great."

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years." The check came.

"I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Rachel left.

Later that night Rachel and Randy were in a tag team match. They won. There relationship was going to progress from there. John lost his match.

Rachel and John went back to the hotel.

"What took you so long today when you went to lunch?" John asked.

"I was only gone an hour." "Honey is this about your match?" He looked at her she knew that look.

"Oh because you won and I lost you throw it in my face!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're gonna be come here!"

"John, please don't."

"Come here now!" She ran for the bedroom. She made it but John was right behind her. He grabbed her hair and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and raised his hand.

"John don't hit me." "I'll do anything I'll… What she was about to do she hated doing. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. She reached up and rubbed his cheek. "Come on honey calm down." "Please." "Come here." She put her hands behind his head and pulled him down to her. She kissed him softly. Once she felt him kiss her back she knew it was working. "You're right I'm sorry." She mumbled against his lips. "Make love to me." She hated using sex to avoid a beating. She didn't enjoy it that way.

A couple days later John and Rachel were at home. Everything seemed normal. They were in there pool it was night time. Rachel was against one of the sides John was in front of her.

"A have a surprise for you Rachel." "Close your eyes." She did. "Ok open them." "Look down." She saw a box in it was a diamond ring.

"Oh my god John."

"Rachel I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed and hugged.

"Everything's gonna be different I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Rachel and John had gotten engaged. He hadn't laid a hand on her since. Usually the beatings would come every few days or every couple weeks. It was like it was in the beginning for Rachel. She didn't have to hide bruises, when she would make love to John she knew it was because they both wanted to. Not because she worried about getting beaten. She knew that everything would be different now just like he promised. Her storyline with Randy was going great to. They were still just friends on camera but both knew it was changing soon. Off camera they were becoming friends quickly. Rachel thought it was fun hanging out with Randy. Rachel walked through the door of the hotel room. John was sleeping on the couch. She went over to him looked down at him and smiled. She covered him up with a blanket on the back of the couch. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

"Lay with me."

"Ok." He pulled back the blanket so she could lay down. She laid down facing him. He wrapped the blanket around them.

"There's my beautiful bride to be."

"There's my handsome groom to be."

"I can't wait till we get married." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to him.

"Me either."

"Do you remember our first date?"

"It was amazing how could I forget it."

"Thank you." She laughed. "I'm kidding." "I didn't think you were gonna say yes when I asked you out."

"Why not?"

"I just had a bad feeling."

"Us flirting back and forth for six months straight wasn't clear enough?"

"You know guys, we're stupid."

"I would have never said no to you."

"I'm glad." "You know I've been thinking I know we're not ready yet but in a couple years, what would you think about having a baby?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"I think it'll be great when it's the right time."

"We'll be such a happy family."

"I love you so much John."

"I love you to." They kissed. He got off the couch with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To practice for our family."

Later that day Rachel and John were at the arena. Randy had a match soon and over the last month Rachel went out with him every time he had a match. Rachel went to Randy's locker and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. Hi Rach."

"Hey." She sat down on the couch.

"You want a coke?"

"Sure." He handed it to her. "Thanks." "What's up?"

"Nothing." "I have a date after work Monday."

"With who?"

"Someone named Patricia." "It's a blind date."

"I'd never go on a blind date."

"I'm only doing it as a favor to Ted Dibiaise." "His sister's gonna be in town and she's bringing her friend with her."

"You don't sound like you wanna go."

"I don't." "Like I said it's just a favor to Ted." "The last couple times I've went out on a date it's been bad."

"What's been so bad about it?"

"I meet someone and then they seem so different then the person I thought they were." "Like most women because I'm a celebrity agree with everything I say." "I want someone who will disagree with me on one thing at least."

"So you want someone who will tell you you're full of shit like I have to sometimes?" She said jokingly.

"No." He said laughing. "Just someone who doesn't say ok after everything I say." "Or someone who orders more then a glass of water when I take them out."

"I hate women like that to." "It's called food it was meant for eating."

"Well I know you're a pig." He said jokingly. "You ate more at lunch then I did that day."

"Fuck you."

"Alright but what'll John say?"

"Shut up." She said laughing.

"How's your wedding plans coming?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet."

"What do your mom and dad think?"

"I don't have parents."

"Did they die?" "Sorry it's none of my business."

"No it's ok." "I don't know where they are." "My dad left when I was born and my mom abandoned me when I was two." "I grew up in foster homes." "The only thing I enjoyed when I was a kid was going to wrestling matches sometimes." "I knew that's what I wanted to do." "So when I was eighteen I took all the money I saved from my summer job, got on a bus and went to Los Angeles." "I enrolled in wrestling school and it took ten years but I'm here."

"That had to be tough growing up like that."

"It was feeling like nobody wants you your entire life sucks."

"I'm sorry."

"That's why I'm glad I found John, I know he'll never leave me and he'll always love me."

"Well you know if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"I know." "Oh, hey can I have twenty dollars?" "I'm kidding." "Ok come on "honey" let's go out for your match."

They were walking down the hall.

"Hey did you read the script for next week yet?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Guess what gorgeous guy you get to make out with Monday."

"You?"

"Yep."

"I'd hardly call you gorgeous."

"Hey."

"I guess we'll officially be a couple."

It was Monday Night Raw. She told John about the kiss he seemed fine with it. It was time Rachel and Randy to kiss. They had about thirty seconds before it was time.

"Don't be nervous ok." "Just pretend I'm John." Randy said.

"I'm not nervous."

"Good."

"Ok on you guys in ten seconds." The cameraman said. "Ok and we're rolling.

Rachel and Randy were standing in the hall.

"Ready for your match Randy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." "I was wondering if I could have something for good luck."

"Sure." He kissed her she kissed him back.

"And cut." The cameraman said. They broke the kiss.

"Good job." Randy said.

"You to."

"Ok ready to watch me kick CM Punk's ass?"

"Yep."

Rachel and John went back to the hotel. Rachel went into the bedroom. When she turned around she saw the look in John's eyes.

"John, honey what's wrong?" She said nervously.

"Enjoy that little kiss tonight?"

"John it was just part of the storyline." He walked up to her. "John please don't hit me, please." He smacked her in the face. She fell to the ground. John kicked in the ribs. "Ahhhh!" "John please stop." He kicked her again. He always aimed his kicks where he knew clothes would cover up the bruises. He kicked her again. She held her ribs.

"You are such a bitch." He left. After a few minutes she went to the bed and started sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up the next morning. She was in a lot of pain. She got out of bed went to the bathroom mirror and lifted up her shirt. The whole top of her stomach was dark purple. She thought she was so stupid. She couldn't believe she let herself believe the beatings were over. As usual she had no idea why John did it. Especially this time when John knew the kiss was going to happened. He knew that Rachel and Randy were friends and that that's all they'd ever be. She heard the front door open. She got back in bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard John come in the room.

"Rachel, baby, Rachel." She opened her eyes. He was kneeling beside her. She rolled over facing away from him. "I know you're mad." "Rachel come on baby." He went around the bed and laid beside her. "Please say something."

"Go away."

"Rachel-

"Why do you hurt me, why?"

"You know I just lose my temper sometimes." "You know I never mean it." "I love you Rachel you know I do." "Hey I bought you something." He pulled a box out of his back pocket. "Here." She took it and opened it.

"This is beautiful." It was a diamond heart shaped necklace.

"I'm sorry baby." He kissed the side of her neck and continued up towards her cheek. "I'm so sorry." When he made it to her cheek he started going acrossed to her mouth. "Rachel I love you." Finally making it to her lips he kissed her. "Please Rachel, please forgive me I love you so much." He mumbled against her lips. She kissed him back.

"I love you to."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." "Ow!"

"Your ribs?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see." She lifted up her shirt.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing's broken it is?"

"I don't think it's just sore."

"I'll get you some ice." He went and got some ice and wrapped it in a dishtowel. He brought it to her. "Here baby."

"Thank you."

"What do you think of a summer wedding?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"What do think of June twenty fourth for the day?"

"This summer?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you saying are we setting a date?"

"Yep."

"We only have four months you know?"

"I know we can do it."

"We'll have to start making plans."

"Let's start." He got out his wallet and took out his Mastercard. He handed it to Rachel.

"What's this for?"

"Go buy a dress."

"Honey I can use my own money."

"I want to do this for you, you deserve it."

"What's my limit?'

"There's no limit on it."

"No I mean how much do you want me to spend?"

"Whatever it costs I don't care."

"I don't need to spend a lot."

"Rachel if the dress you want costs a million dollars, I want you to get it."

"Ok." "I want to invite someone to the wedding."

"You can invite whoever you want."

"The person I want to invite you don't like very much."

"Who Randy?"

"Yeah." "I know you don't like him but he's my friend."

"Ok." "As a favor to you he can come."

"Thank you." She got up they kissed.

"Ok now go get ready." After she got ready she called Natayla.

"Nat what's up?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go wedding dress shopping with me?"

"Hell yeah." "Want me to call Eve and see what she's doing?"

"Yeah." "I'll meet you guys in a half hour in the lobby."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Before she left Rachel was standing in front of the mirror. John came up behind her.

"Don't forget this." He said putting the necklace around her neck. "I knew it would look beautiful on you." She turned to face him. "Have fun baby."

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." She left.

Rachel, Natayla and Eve were at a dress shop.

"That's a beautiful necklace Rachel." Eve said.

"Thanks."

"Why did he get you that?" Natalya asked.

"Just to be nice."

"I wish I can find a guy like that." Eve said.

"All the good ones are taken." Natalya said. Rachel found a dress.

"I think this is the one." She went to go try it on. When it rubbed her bruise it took everything she had not to scream out in pain. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah the both said." She went out.

"You look great." Eve said.

"I love it." Natayla said.

"This is definitely the one." Rachel said. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys." "We set a date."

"When?" Eve asked.

"June twenty fourth."

"Summer weddings are awesome." Natayla said.

A few days later Rachel was at the arena. She went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. She went in.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey." She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"We set a date for the wedding."

"Congratulations." "When?"

"June twenty fourth." "So make sure you're not busy that day."

"Why?"

"I want you to come."

"I don't think John will go for that."

"We already discussed it and you're coming." "If you want to."

"I'll come."

"Great." "How was your date the other night?"

"A nightmare."

"Really?"

"The girl was a complete airhead."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry you'll find the right woman." "You'll meet and there'll be an instant connection between you."

"Is that how is was with you and John?"

"Yes." "When you meet her you'll know." "You're way to nice of a guy not to meet someone."

"Thanks."

"Even though you snore." She said smiling.

"I do not snore."

"Yes to do." "The entire plane could hear you."

"I don't snore take that back."

"What are ya gonna do RKO me?"

"I might." "Last chance, take it back."

"Make me."

"Ok." He started tickling her side. She started laughing.

"Randy, Randy stop it, ow!" He stopped. He had concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine you didn't do anything." She said holding back tears.

"I hurt you."

"No you didn't I'm fine."

"Oh god I'm sorry."

"It's ok you just touched my bruise." "See it's ok." She said holding up her shirt.

"Rachel what happened?"

"I fell."

"How did you fall that hard?"

"I was in the parking lot Monday, it was icy." "I put my hands up to protect my face but my ribs weren't so lucky."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"No I don't need to."

"You should see a doctor."

"It's sweet of you to be concerned but I'm fine I promise."

"Rachel you know you can talk to me if you need to right?"

"Yeah." "Come on we have to go."

"Will you at least go see the doctor here after my match?"

"Ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise, now let's go."

As Randy got up he couldn't shake the suspicion that something wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed. Rachel saw the trainer just like she promised Randy. He said she was fine but he recommended she see a doctor, just to be sure. She didn't of course. She didn't tell Randy that the trainer told her to go see a doctor. She knew he would want her to go and she couldn't do that. There was no way that Randy could found out what was happening to her. If he did she was afraid of what John would do to her. She was terrified that the trainer would say something to John. He didn't like it when people saw Rachel's bruises. Randy was in the hotel gym lifting weights. Ted Dibiaise came up to him.

"Hey man what's up?" Ted said.

"Not much."

"You look like something's up."

"I'm just worried about someone."

"Rachel?"

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess." "Is she ok?"

"I don't know." "Last week I was tickling her and she said ow." "I asked her what was wrong and she said she fell, that she slipped on some ice and had a bruise."

"So?"

"You didn't see the bruise it was over the whole top of her stomach." "I don't think that falling would cause that big of a bruise."

"It might it all depends on how hard she fell."

"There wasn't one mark on her face."

"That's kinda weird."

"See."

"Well what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know I just know there's something she's not telling me."

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you." "Maybe you should stay out of it."

"Maybe I should but I just can't stop thinking that something's wrong."

"What if nothing is?" "You don't have any proof right?"

"No."

"Then drop it."

Rachel came into the gym she spotted Randy and went over to him.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Randy said.

"Hi Ted." She said. "Planning on setting Randy up anymore?"

"No he's to picky."

"Picky?" Randy said. "A rock has a higher IQ then that chick did." Rachel turned back to Randy.

"Are you almost done?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Wanna go to lunch I'm bored."

"Where's John?"

"Taking a nap." "I was supposed to go to lunch with Eve but she flaked out on me."

"Give me twenty minutes."

"Ok." "I'll wait for in the lobby."

"Ok."

Twenty minute later Randy came down.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

They were in the car.

"So where are we going?" Randy asked.

"I want pizza."

"Pizza's fine."

They went to a pizza place.

"What do you like on your pizza?" She asked.

"Pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms and green peppers."

"We'll get a half and half."

"You don't like any of that stuff?"

"I just like pepperoni and extra cheese."

"I like extra cheese to."

They ordered and the pizza came.

"This is good." She said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try some of mine?"

"If I try that I'll puke."

"That's real appetizing."

"Sorry."

"How do your ribs feel?"

"They're fine."

"Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"No."

"Good." They asked for the check. The waitress came up to the table.

"If you don't mine me saying so, you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen." The waitress said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We're not a couple but thank you." Rachel said.

"You're not?"

"No but we play one on tv." Randy said.

"Here's your check." Rachel got out her wallet.

"Rach put that away."

"You bought last time." "I got it."

"Alright."

Later that day Rachel and John were in his locker room.

"Baby I'm gonna go get a coffee." "You want one?" John asked

"Sure."

"Ok I'll be back."

"Ok."

As John was getting the coffee someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around it was the trainer Adam.

"Hey Adam." John said.

"Hey." "I was wondering did Rachel ever go to the hospital?"

"For what?"

"She didn't tell you she fell?"

"Oh yeah, she went to the hospital she's fine."

"That's good to hear."

"I gotta go."

"See ya."

When they got back to the there hotel room John grabbed Rachel by her arms and slammed her against the living room wall.

"So Adam saw your bruise huh?"

"I just wanted to make sure I was ok."

"You know how bad that makes me look." "You know what happens when you make me look bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut the fuck up." He smacked her and beat her for three hours.

The next night it was Monday Night Raw. Randy got called into Stephanie's office.

"Randy Rachel has the flu she'll be out for a few days." Stephanie said.

"I just saw her yesterday she was fine."

"She called me and said she was sick." "I just wanted to let you know."

"Ok."

Randy's match was the first one of the night. After he was done he decided to go back hotel to check on Rachel. He knocked on the door. When she answered the door she was wearing sunglasses.

"Randy what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine I'm just sick."

"Do you mind if I come in?" She wanted to say go away but didn't want him to get suspicious.

"No." He went in.

"What's with the glasses?"

"My eyes hurt." "Aren't you supposed to be at Raw?"

"I already had my match."

"Oh." Randy noticed a bruise partially sticking out of Rachel's long sleeved shirt.

"Rachel what's that?" He said pointing.

"Nothing." She said quickly pulling down her sleeve. "I hit my arm on the wall."

"Rachel talk to me."

"About what?"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm sick."

"No you're not."

"Randy please go I don't feel well."

"Rachel you can trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then talk to me."

"I can't."

"John hits you doesn't he?"

"No."

"Take off your glasses."

"Randy please go away."

"No."

"Fine you wanna see!" She shouted. She took off her glasses. She had a black eye.

"Oh my god." His eyes were wide.

"Happy!" She started crying.

"Rachel come here." He hugged her. "It's gonna be ok, ssh, ssh, it's ok."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I think you should tell the police."

"I can't."

"Yes you can I'll go with you."

"He doesn't mean it when he does it." "It was my fault."

"No this is not your fault."

"I made him mad."

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you."

"I deserve it." "If I wouldn't piss him off he wouldn't hit me."

"You think you deserve this?" He looked her in the eyes. "You don't deserve to get hit." "He might tell you that but you don't." "You have to get out."

"I can't." "I love him."

"Rachel getting the shit beat out of you is not love." "I know this isn't the first time he's done it."

"Even if I wanted to leave I have nowhere to go." "Without John I have nobody, I have nothing." "After we get married everything will be fine."

"You have me Rachel." "Marrying him will not make it any better." "We all have a week off for Christmas come stay with me."

"I couldn't."

"I insist." "I have a few guest rooms." "It's not safe for you here I'll make sure you're safe." "I need to know you're safe."

"Will you help me pack?"

"Yeah." She hugged him.

"Randy thank you."

"You're welcome."

They packed and she left John a note and her engagement ring.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Rachel stayed in Randy's room. She slept on the couch. The next morning they got on a plane to St. Louis. Part of Rachel couldn't believe she was doing this. Another part was glad. She knew it was gonna be bad when John found out who she was with. She knew he would find out eventually. When John came home that night he had flowers and candy.

"Rachel?" "Rachel where are you?" He noticed Rachel's engagement ring and a note on the table and picked it up. It read.

Dear John,

I can't take your abusive behavior anymore. It's to much. I really hoped getting engaged would change things. I can see now that's never gonna happened. I'm leaving you.

Rachel

John checked all of Rachel's things were gone. He tried calling her, her phone was off. The next morning he called every one he could think of. No one had seen her.

Rachel and Randy walked through the door of his house. He took her upstairs to her room. It was a huge room.

"This is nice." She said.

"Well if you like this you're gonna love the closet." He opened the doors to the closet. She looked inside. It was a walk-in closet.

"I don't even have enough stuff to fill this closet."

"I knew you'd like it." "Want help unpacking your stuff?"

"Sure." They unpacked her stuff. "Ok that's the last of it."

"Do you wanna go buy a Christmas tree?"

"You don't have one yet?"

"No."

"Ok let's go get one?"

They were at the tree lot people were staring at Rachel for having sunglasses on in the wintertime.

"What kind of tree do you want?" Randy asked.

"A big one."

"Well that narrows it down." Randy said laughing.

"This one."

"That one?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's get it."

They pulled into the garage. When Randy got out he went to the back to get the tree. Rachel got out.

"Hey Randy, what's that?" She said pointing to the blue tarp.

"That's my Harley."

"It's a motorcycle?"

"Yeah wanna see it?"

"Yeah." He went over to it and pulled back the tarp. "It's beautiful."

"I can't wait till it get nicer so I can take it out."

"I bet it's fun."

"You've never been on one."

"No."

"When it gets nicer you should let me taking you riding." "You'll love it."

"Ok." Randy got the tree out and started setting it up in the living room. "Oh I forgot to turn on my phone after the flight." "I have a voicemail."

"Just delete it you know who it's from."

"Good idea." She deleted it. Randy finished setting up the tree.

"I'm gonna go to my gym and workout for awhile."

"You have your own gym?"

"Yep." "I'll be up in a couple hours."

"Ok."

A couple hours later Randy was taking a shower. He could smell something cooking. He went downstairs to the kitchen. Rachel was standing by the stove.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making us dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and homemade biscuits."

"Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"It was all in here."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't even know if this oven worked."

"You never used it?"

"No."

"When was the last time you had a home cooked meal."

"I don't know, what year is this?"

"Two thousand eleven." She said laughing.

"Well let's see about thirteen years ago."

"What?"

"I'm always on the road."

"Well it's almost done." "Sit down." After a few minutes she brought him his plate, sitting down acrossed from him.

"This is really good Rachel."

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Nobody wanted to be friends with the weird orphan kid." "So I stayed home most of the time and watched the cooking channel."

"The joke's on them look at you now."

"What do you mean?"

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." "I'm thinking of taking a leave of absence for a couple months." "I need some time alone."

"I'm sure Stephanie will work with you." "We can just put in the storyline that you got injured."

"I'll just have to find a hotel to stay in."

"What hotel?" "You can stay right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll pay for my own food and everything."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're to good to me."

"Hey what are friends for." They finished eating. "Wanna go decorate the tree?"

"Yeah." They started decorating the tree. "What did you do last Christmas?"

"I proposed to my girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"She said no?"

"No she said yes then two weeks later, she told me she was leaving me for another guy."

"I'm sorry." "You haven't had a girlfriend since?"

"No." "I have a hard time trusting women, she broke my heart."

"It's her lost."

"What did you do last Christmas?"

"John beat me up."

"Wait till I see him."

"Randy please don't do anything please." "You'll go to jail."

"I don't care."

"I do please don't do anything."

"Ok." Rachel's cell phone rang.

"It's John."

"Don't answer it."

"I'm not gonna."

Rachel went to bed. Randy could hear her crying from his room.

A few days later it was Christmas day. Rachel kept her phone off to keep John from calling. Rachel and Randy were in the living room. Randy handed Rachel a present.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just something small."

"I didn't get you anything."

"Just open it."

"Ok." She opened it. "A stuffed dog?"

"Well you said you've always wanted a dog."

"That is so sweet." "Thank you."

Randy woke up to Rachel yelling. He ran into her room. She was moving all around.

"John no!" "Please I'm sorry!"

"Rachel wake up." She woke up.

"Sorry did I wake you up."

"Yeah it's ok." "Want some water?"

"Yeah." He got her some water she took a sip. "Thank you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "Hey can you stay in here with me until I fall asleep." "I don't wanna be alone."

"Sure." He sat in a chair next to the bed. "Wanna here a funny story from when I was in Evolution?"

"Ok."

"Ok." "Well Hunter was all depressed because Stephanie broke up with him."

"This was before they got married?"

"Yeah." So, me, him, Ric and Dave went to the bar." "Hunter got drunk off his ass." "We were waiting for our car at the end of the night. "Hunter threw up all over Ric." "Rachel?" He looked over she was sleeping. He got up covered her up leaned down by her ear and whispered. "Don't worry nobody's gonna hurt you ever again." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Four months had passed. Rachel took personal leave. Nobody but Randy knew where she was. After about a month John stopped calling Rachel. She was glad. She was going back to work in a week. She felt like the time away was just what she needed. Randy was to thank for it all. They had gotten a lot closer over the passed four months. Rachel thought of him as her best friend. She thought she could never pay him back for his kindness and generosity. When he wasn't at home he would call her every night. She was sitting on the living room couch when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi it's me."

"Hey Randy." "How's the tour going?"

"Good." "What's up?"

"A lot of nothing." "I can't wait to come back to work."

"Everybody probably thinks you got kidnapped by aliens or something."

"They'll be surprised when I come out with you on Raw next week."

"You're not scared about coming back are you?"

"No if John tries anything I'm calling the cops."

"He won't try anything because I won't let him."

"Randy you can't protect me all the time."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't I have to learn how to stand up to John on my own."

"I still think you should get a restraining order."

"If I feel that I need to when I come back I will."

"Ok."

"You're coming back soon right?"

"Two days."

"That gives me time to throw another wild party before you get back." She said jokingly.

"Hey no wild parties unless I'm home."

"Well I didn't think you liked male strippers."

"Ha ha." "I gotta go." "I m- uh see you in a couple days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Randy jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ Ted."

"Sorry."

"Why were you ease dropping?"

"I wasn't ease dropping your door was kinda open." "Was that Rachel?"

"No."

"Yes it was." "You know where she is to, don't you?"

"No I don't know anything."

"Just like you weren't about to tell her you miss her?"

"I wasn't gonna tell her that."

"I thought it wasn't her." He said smiling.

"Ok." He shut his door. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"She's been staying at my house." "John was abusing her."

"What?"

"I couldn't let her stay with him."

"That's why she took a leave of absence?"

"Yeah."

"Is she ok?"

"She's doing ok now."

"Good."

"Remember no one can know about this."

"It won't leave this room."

Two days later Rachel was just getting out of the shower. She screamed when she made it the bathroom doorway. Randy was standing at the top stairs. Rachel was in nothing but a towel.

"Oh sorry." Randy said.

"It's ok, I'm just gonna go to my room now." She hurried to her room. When she went downstairs Randy was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him. "Hi."

"Hi sorry."

"It's ok."

"I guess I should've called first."

"This is your house." "I bet you're glad you're getting it back."

"You know my house is your house." "You can stay longer if you want."

"I have to go back to work."

"I know but I mean anytime you wanna stay you always can."

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I was just about to start dinner."

"Can I help?"

"You can chop up some vegetables."

"Ok." After dinner they were doing the dishes. Rachel was washing them and Randy was rinsing them. A bowl slipped out of his hands water splashed up on his shirt. Rachel started laughing. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if it's as funny as this is gonna be?" He grabbed the sprayer attached to the sink.

"What are you doing?" He sprayed her. "Ahhh! She screamed. She threw a wet sponge at him. He dropped the sprayer on the ground. She picked it up and sprayed him.

"Oh that's it come here." She dropped sprayer and ran around the counter. He ran the other way. She went to turn around but turned into the counter when she turned back around he was right up against her.

"Ok Randy you win."

"As usual."

"Well we better get this water cleaned up." They both reached for the paper towels. There hands touched for a second. They looked at each other. Staring into each other eyes. The only thing you could hear was them breathing. Randy slowly came closer and closer to her lips. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Then his cell phone rang making them both jump. He answered his phone. Rachel got the paper towels and started cleaning up the water.

A few days later Rachel and Randy were at Raw. She hadn't seen John. She was in Randy's locker room.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." She said.

"I'll go with you."

"Randy I can go get a drink." "John won't do anything." "We're in public."

"Ok."

"Don't worry I'm coming right back."

She was standing at the machine. She turned around. John came around the corner and saw her. Even though she told Randy she'd be fine she got scared.

"Rachel." He said walking up to her. "Don't be scared I just wanna talk." "I don't blame you for leaving." "You had every right." "Everything was my fault, all of it." "I am so sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't magically make everything go away John."

"You're right it doesn't." He took something out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"Doctor Marshall?"

"That's my psychiatrist." "He specializes in domestic abuse." "I've been going for three months." "I'm working on my anger issues and some other things."

"That's good."

"My next appointment's next week." "I want you to come with me."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok." "You look really beautiful tonight." "I hope you'll come so you can see that I'm serious about this." "Bye." He walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was very confused about what to do. John's appointment was tomorrow. She was still debating on whether to go or not. She didn't tell Randy that she even talked to John. She knew Randy would try to persuade her not to go. She needed to make the decision on her own. John had given the I'm trying to change speech before but there was never a doctor involved. Rachel still had the card. She decided to call the doctor just to check things out. She dialed the number.

"Doctor Samuel Marshall speaking." "May I help you?"

"Doctor Marshall my name is Rachel Stevens."

"How may I help you?"

"You specialize in domestic abuse right?"

"Yes."

"Is one of your patients a man named John Cena?"

"I can't tell you that information."

"I'm his ex-girlfriend." "I just need to know what he's telling me is the truth."

"Can you hold?"

"Yeah." He put her on hold. About five minutes later he clicked back over.

"Miss Stevens?"

"I'm still here."

"I just got off the phone with John." "He gave me permission to speak to you." "To verify what he told you he has been my patient for the past three months." "He told me he's invited you to our next session."

"Yes he did."

"I hope you'll come I'd love to get your thoughts on everything."

"Thank you doctor."

Down in the lobby Randy pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hey Randy." Randy looked over.

"What's up Ted?" The elevator dinged they both got on.

"Going to your room?"

"No I'm going to visit Rachel." Ted grinned. "What's that look for?"

"You like her."

"Yeah we're friends."

"Come on dude you know you do."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I don't." "That's why you bring her up in every other sentence."

"No I don't." I'm just protective of Rachel."

"Yeah I bet you'd like to be really protective of her in your bedroom."

"Shut the hell up."

"All those months she lived with you you're telling me you never thought about it?"

"Oh yeah that would have been really romantic." He said sarcastically. "Oh hey Rachel I know John's been beating the shit out you for almost your entire relationship but why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you forget about it." "Come on Ted, I know I've done some low things but I'd never sink that low."

"Maybe that's what you both needed." "You both could've probably used the stress relief." "It's been awhile for you right?"

"Four months."

"Who'd you fuck four months ago?"

"Patricia."

"What I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't but she wanted to and I hadn't since last January so I thought what the hell." The elevator dinged. "See ya later."

He got off the elevator went to Rachel's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Is John bothering you?"

"No I'm just a little stressed."

"About what?"

"Just everything."

"Wanna get outta here and go do something?"

"Sure."

They were in the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

They pulled up to a house.

"You can get out I'll be right back." Randy said. She got out Randy went up to the front door and knocked. A guy about Randy's age answered the door.

"Randy what's up?"

"Hey Ricky I need a favor."

Rachel was standing by the car when the garage door opened. Randy pushed out a Harley.

"Ready to go for a ride?" Randy asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on you said you'd let me take you."

"I know that's what I said."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then come on."

"Ok." They got on the bike. "How do we do this?"

"Put your hands around my waist."

"Like that?"

"Yeah." "Hold on real tight." "Ready?"

"Yeah." He started the bike and revved up the engine a few times.

"Here we go!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. They took off. They were riding around. They had been for about an hour. "Are you having fun Rachel!"

"Yeah this is great!

"See!" "Hang on!" He popped a wheelie.

"Ahhh! Randy laughed.

They went and got something to eat. Then they went to a pavilion that overlooked a lake.

"Randy does your phone take video?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?" He handed it to her. She started recording. She faced the camera towards her and Randy. "Hi camera it's me and Randy." "Look at this beautiful lake." She said pointing the camera towards it. After a few seconds she pointed back towards Randy. "Say something to the camera."

"Rachel what are you doing?"

"Just playing around."

They went back to the hotel. They were standing outside Rachel's room.

"Randy thanks you made me feel a lot better."

"Glad I could help."

"See you tomorrow." She went to go in her room.

"Rachel wait."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing see you tomorrow."

The next evening Rachel got out of her car. She went in a building and knocked on a door. She was told to come in she went in.

"Hi Rachel nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to doctor Marshall."

"Please sit down." She sat next to John.

"I'm so glad you came." "Thank you so much." John said.

"I didn't come for you I came for me."

"John and I have been working a lot on his anger issues." Doctor Marshall said.

"Have you figured out anything yet?" She asked.

"I think it's because I feel so much pressure from work." John said. "I would take my frustrations out on you." "Which I had no right to do."

"Ok that might be one reason but what about all those times you thought I was cheating on you?"

"That's another thing we're working on." "My jealousy." "You know I was in some bad relationships before I met you."

"So that gives you the right to beat the hell out of me?"

"No." "That's why I'm here I'm working on it." "I still have a lot of work to do but I've changed."

"Rachel you sound angry towards John." Doctor Marshall said.

"I am."

"Let's talk about it."

"I'm angry because all I gave him was love and all he gave me was black eyes, bloody noses, bruised ribs, split lips."

"I know I've said this before but I'm sorry Rachel." John said. "All that I want is for you to be happy." "If you're happy I'm happy."

"Even if I'm with someone else?"

"Yes." "I don't deserve you."

They sat there for an hour and talked with doctor Marshall. They were in the parking lot. Rachel was going to her car.

"Rachel." She turned around.

"What John?"

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're getting help."

"Do you wanna go have dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Please it's just dinner."

"Ok."

They had a nice time at dinner. They talked about everything. When they got done with dinner they went back to the hotel.

"Do you wanna come to my room and watch a movie?" John asked.

"Ok." They went up to his room. They were sitting on the couch. When the movie was over they turned it off. "Well I think I'm gonna go."

"Ok." He hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"Everything today, I know you didn't do it for me but it still meant a lot."

"I know." When they broke from the hug she saw John was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm such a bastard." "When I think about all the times I hurt you it makes me sick."

"You're getting help that's the important thing." "Come on stop, you're gonna make me cry." She wiped one of his tears away with her thumb leaving her palm on his cheek. He put his hand overtop of her hand. He took her hand off of his cheek and kissed it. Letting her hand go he reached out and rubbed her cheek. He came slowly closer to her and kissed her. She hesitated but kissed him back. It grew more passionate. John laid her down. He started unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her neck. She took off his. They kissed again.

"I love you Rachel." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to John." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He took off her pants.

"I missed you baby." Rachel's cell rang it was in her pants. She let it ring and go to voicemail.

"Hi this is Rachel." "I'll call you back soon."

"Hey Rachel it's Randy." "I guess you're asleep I'll call you tomorrow."

**I have a question. Do only two people like this story cause that's all whoever review it. Lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel hadn't planned on sleeping with John. It just happened in the heat of the moment. She knew he was really trying to change this time. She thought maybe with his new attitude they could try again but they would have to talk first. Rachel opened her eyes the sunlight was streaming in. She felt John holding her around her waist. She smiled. She felt him kiss the back of her neck.

"Morning John." She said.

"Morning." She turned over to face him and saw him smiling.

"Someone's happy today."

"Of course, you're here."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that we had sex last night? She said smiling.

"Maybe a little it was great but it always is."

"Yeah it is."

"Come here." They kissed. "Rachel I love you, I want you to come back." "Come home."

"I want to but I don't know."

"I'll never hurt you again."

"You don't know how bad I want to believe you, to believe that this time is different from the rest."

"It is." "All those other times I wasn't getting help." "Now I am."

"I'm proud of you for that. "Ok I'll come home because I love you."

"I love you to."

"Only if you promise you'll keep going to your doctor."

"I promise I know I'm not done there yet."

"Ok." "I'm warning you now though, if you ever hit me again I'm gone." "I'm not taking it like I used to."

"It's not gonna happened anymore."

"As long as you understand."

"I understand." "Now there's only one thing missing." "I still want to get married."

"We'll see how things go if it's going good we'll get married."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go pack I'll be back later." She kissed him. She gathered up her clothes and got dressed. John walked her to the door.

"I love you baby."

"I love you to." "See you later."

As she was coming out of John's room Ted Dibiaise was standing at the end of the hall. She couldn't see him but he saw her. He went to Randy's room and knocked on the door. Randy answered.

"Randy we need to talk." Ted said.

"Come in." He went in. "What's up?"

"I just saw Rachel." "She was coming out of Cena's room."

"What?" "She wouldn't do that not after what he did."

"I know it was her."

"It's gotta be a mistake."

"I don't think so."

"You're sure it was her."

"Yeah."

"No." "She can't go back with him."

"I think she did."

"God damn it!" "That sneaky son of a bitch."

"I know this sucks for you."

"This isn't about me. "It's about her." "I know it's only a matter of time before he hurts her."

Rachel just finished packing and was taking her stuff to John's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi I'll take that." He said taking her suitcase from her.

"Thank you." She said going inside. They sat down on the couch.

"Welcome home."

"It's good to be home."

"I'm so happy you're giving me another chance."

"Well like I said this is your last chance so you better make it count."

"I'm going to starting with these." He reached beside the couch when he brought his arm back up he had roses in his hand.

"For me?"

"Yeah." He said handing them to her.

"Thank you." They kissed.

"I'm just curious when you were gone those four months, where were you?" She got a nervous look on her face. He grabbed her hand. "Rachel it's ok you don't have to be afraid to tell me." "I'm not going to get angry."

"I was at Randy's house."

"It was nice of him to let you stay there."

"Just so you know, we didn't do anything."

"I know I trust you." "Even if you did I'm not saying it wouldn't have hurt but I would have deserved it."

"Well we didn't."

"I'm glad."

"Since we're on the subject." "When we were apart did you sleep with anyone else?" "I won't get mad if you say yes."

"No I didn't." She kissed him.

"I love you."

Later that night Rachel was at Raw. She was trying to figure out how to tell Randy she was back with John. She knew he wasn't going to be happy. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey what's up?" He looked down at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." "I called you last night."

"Yeah I saw this morning." "Randy there's something I need to tell you." "I took John back."

"How could you do that after what he did?"

"He's getting help now."

"He could just be telling you that."

"No it's the truth I met his doctor." "John's making progress. " "We're back together on the condition that he continues getting help."

"I think it's a trick."

"You really think he go through all this just to get me back?"

"Yes." "Rachel." He stood up from the couch and looked her in the eyes. "You don't need him." "You're the most amazing, sweet, funny, caring person I've ever known and you don't deserve someone who treats like a punching bag."

"Those days are over." "John loves me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"I'm only telling you this because I care about you."

"I know."

"If anything ever happened to you-

"Nothing's going to I promise." "I think it's so sweet that you're concerned." "I appreciate it but I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you're right." "I'm gonna to get a drink.

When Randy was walking down the hall he saw John.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" John said. Randy stopped.

"A pathetic excuse for a man."

"You better watch your mouth."

"Why?" Randy said walking up to him. "You gonna hit me?" "I know how much you love beating on women." "Hit me, I fucking dare you." "What because it's a fair fight you're not man enough?" Come on motherfucker."

"I don't do that to her anymore." "It's a sickness I'm getting treatment for."

"What a crock of shit."

"I know what this is really about." "You have the hots for Rachel and you're jealous because she's mine." "I've seen the way you look at her." "Ooh not so quick with the comebacks now huh?"

"Listen you may have her fooled but I see right through you." "If you ever lay one finger on her again." "I will fucking kill you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"That's a promise." He walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Six months had passed. Rachel and John were getting along great. She was no longer afraid of John. She had her doubts about getting back together with him at first. All those doubts were gone now. Randy still wasn't buying it. Even though they seemed happy he still thought John was lying about being better. He went along with it for Rachel's sake. He was worried that if she got mad at him she wouldn't speak to him. He knew that's what John wanted and he wasn't going to allow it to happened. Rachel and John were in there room, sitting on the couch.

"How's your counseling going?" Rachel asked.

"Good I'm making a lot of breakthroughs."

"That's great." "Has he said anything about doing another one where I come with you?"

"No right now he just wants to focus on me."

"I just want to know how proud I am of you John." "I wasn't sure about getting back into this relationship but I'm glad I did." "You showed me you're capable of change."

"I just needed help." "I'm glad you left me because that opened my eyes and showed me what I lost."

"I never stopped loving you the whole time we were apart."

"I never stopped loving you either." "If it wasn't for you I'd still be the same terrible person."

"You weren't a terrible person."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"You're supposed to protect the woman you love, I didn't."

"We're passed all that now." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "I gotta go."

"Have a good session ok."

"Are you planning on going anywhere?"

"I might go out for a little bit why?"

"Just curious." "See ya."

"Bye." He left.

After about twenty minutes she decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy I'm bored."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"I just told you I'm bored."

"Where's John?"

"Therapy." "Wanna go with me to get an ice cream?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on." "Other then work we hardly hang out anymore."

"Ok."

"Good." "To bad neither one of us has a motorcycle."

"I got you hooked on those now huh?"

"Kind of." "Plus it's a nice day."

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

They met each other in the lobby.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"Ok so who's driving?"

"I'll drive." He said as they were walking outside.

"I'll be sure to wear my seatbelt."

"Hey I'm a good driver."

"I know I was just kidding."

They went to go get the ice cream. They were in the parking lot sitting on the hood of the car.

"How can you get just plain chocolate?" Randy asked.

"Chocolate's awesome." "You got just plain strawberry."

"Strawberry isn't as old fashioned as chocolate." "Chocolate's been around forever." "Strawberry's awesome it's not as old."

"You ever tried chocolate?"

"It's ok I just prefer strawberry." "You ever try strawberry?"

"No yuck."

"Hypocrite."

"I hate strawberries." "I hate the texture."

"I don't like strawberries either but I like strawberry ice cream." "Try it."

"Ew."

"Just try it."

"Give me the ice cream." He handed it to her. She licked it. "That is good."

"See." She handed it back to him.

"Want me to get you one?"

"No I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"How's everything going?"

"Fine."

"No problems?"

"With me and John, no."

"Good."

"Randy I told you." "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"I promise if there's ever a problem I will tell you."

"Ok." They finished there ice cream and left.

Rachel walked through the door.

"John I'm home." She went into the bedroom candles were lit. John was standing there. "Hi."

"Hi." "Come here." She went over to him. "Rachel." He got down on one knee and got a ring out of his pocket. "I love you so much." "Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely." He put the ring on her finger stood up and kissed her.

"Let's get married tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah we can go to Vegas tonight and get it done in a few hours." "We don't have to work tomorrow."

"Let's go."

Rachel was now officially Rachel Cena. They were at the arena for Raw. Rachel went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in. Randy said. She went in his back was to her. "Hey." He said knowing who it was.

"Hi Randy." "I have something to show you."

"What?" He said as he turned around. She held up her hand. "Is that a wedding ring?"

"Yeah."

"You married John?"

"We got married in Las Vegas two days ago."

"Congratulations." He said trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"Thanks."

"Ready to go out there?"

"Can I leave my ring here?"

"Yeah."

After Raw Randy went to the lobby bar. It only took him an hour to get completely trashed. Ted Dibiaise sat on the stool next to him.

"Hey man what's up?" Ted said.

"Rachel married John."

"She did?"

"Yeah what the hell is she thinking?"

"Randy I think you're jealous."

"Jealous?" "He's a fucking asshole he doesn't love her." "He'll hit her soon I know he will." "She doesn't deserve that." "She deserves someone who doesn't hit her." "Someone who loves her more then anything."

"Ok you've had enough."

"Why doesn't she see?"

"Randy go to your room."

"I do like her."

"I know."

"I think I lo- should go to my room now."

"Yeah."

"See ya." He said as he staggered to his feet and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three months since Rachel and John got married. Everything was still going great. Randy never remembered the night he found out Rachel married John it was one big blur. He just remembered waking up the next day with a serious hangover. Rachel was at the hotel by herself. John was at therapy. That had been to this hotel before. Rachel knew that there was a pretty view of the sky from the roof. She took the elevator up to it. She laid down and looked up at the stars. Then she got a text message. It read.

Hey what r u doing? – Randy

Just looking at the stars. – Rachel

Where? – Randy

The hotel roof. – Rachel

R u nuts? – Randy

It's fun. – Rachel

I'm coming up. – Randy

Ok. – Rachel

About five minutes later Rachel heard the roof door open. Randy walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"It's a great view."

"Don't you feel a little stupid laying down there?"

"No it relaxes me." "Try it." He laid down next to her.

"The sky looks so clear."

"That's what I love about skies in the summer at night." "It's so clear and you can see all the stars."

"So what are you doing up here?"

"I'm bored."

"John at therapy?"

"Yeah."

"Kinda late isn't it?"

"Doctor Marshall stays open till eleven."

"Oh." "You're right this is relaxing."

"See." "Once again I'm right."

"Shut up." He said jokingly.

"I'm so glad we get some time off after tomorrow."

"Won't you miss me?"

"Oh yeah like a heart attack."

"Ha ha."

"I have a busy day tomorrow."

"What are you doing?"

"John has a session at noon." "I'm having a girls day with Natayla."

"Oh.

"We haven't hung out much since I got married." "Her and a couple others are still mad I didn't have a formal wedding."

"You should have."

"John didn't wanna wait and I figured what was the point."

"Wouldn't you've liked to have been a pretty white wedding dress and all that stuff?"

"Yeah." "I didn't need it though." "All I needed was John."

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes and I know that you don't believe it but he loves me to."

"Can you blame me for doubting him?"

"No." "You know sometimes when I look up at the stars I wonder where my parents are and what they're like."

"You don't remember them at all?"

"No." "My first memory is when I was three years old." "I was living in an orphanage." "I spilled milk on the kitchen floor so Kaitlin, the woman who owned the house made me scrub the entire floor on my hands and knees.

"What a bitch."

"Yeah she was."

"If you ask me I think your parents really missed out."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you you're beautiful, you have a great career, a awesome guy that plays your boyfriend on tv." She laughed. "What?"

"You sounded like Miz just then you said you were awesome."

"You're just full of jokes tonight aren't you?"

"They could've picked someone cuter to play my boyfriend." She said jokingly.

"Like who?"

"I'm thinking." She sat there for a few seconds.

"See you can't think of anyone." "I'm to sexy."

"Maybe you're a little cute."

"Just a little?"

"More then a little."

"How much more?"

"Ok you're hot happy?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." She said standing up. "You coming?"

"No I'm gonna stay here."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

The next day Randy and Ted Dibiaise were at lunch at a bar and grill.

"What are you gonna do on your days off?" Ted asked.

"Go home and ride on my Harley." Ted looked behind him.

"I wonder what Cena's doing here?"

"What?" Randy said turning around. He looked at the clock on his phone. It read twelve o' five. "That lying bastard."

"What?"

"He's supposed to be in therapy."

"How do you know?"

"Rachel told me." Randy hit record on his phone and recorded John.

Later that day Rachel came into Randy's locker room.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey." "Rachel John had therapy at noon today right?"

"Yeah."

"I have something to show you." He got out his cell phone. "Look at this." He played the video. It had the date and time on it. "He was at the bar and grill me and Ted were at."

"Oh my god, he lied to me." "Can you send this to my phone?"

"Yeah." He did.

"Thanks."

Rachel didn't talk to John the whole plane ride back to Massachusetts. When they got home he put there bags upstairs she sat on the couch. When he came back down he sat next to her.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"How'd your session go today?"

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you must have a twin."

"What?" She got out her cell phone.

"What else are you lying about?"

"Rachel-

"No John you promised me." "I'm your wife you aren't supposed to lie to me." He smacked her in the face.

"That's right you are my wife that means you do what I say."

"That's it I'm outta here." She went upstairs to there room. John came in behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I told if you hit me again I'm gone."

"You aren't going anywhere?" He grabbed her by the hair.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" He turned her around to face him and smacked her again. She punched him in the mouth and split his lip. He wiped away the blood with a surprised look on his face. "How do you like it huh!" He punched her in the stomach as hard as he could. She dropped to the ground. He kicked her in the head, face and stomach. He picked her back up. She was bleeding from her nose and head. He hit her in the face. Picking her up again he through her on the bed and started choking her. She was trying to fight him off but he was to strong.

"You bitch." "You thought I was just gonna let you leave." "You're never leaving me again." "I own you now." That's the last thing she heard before everything went dark.

Randy was sleeping it was two in the morning. He woke up to his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said tiredly. "What!" "Oh my god is she ok!" "I'm going there."

A couple hours later he was in Massachusetts. He went to the hospital she was at and when up to the front desk.

"I need some information about Rachel Cena please?" Randy said. The woman typed some things in on the computer.

"She's in the intensive care unit on the third floor."

"Thank you." He went up to the third floor and went up to that desk. "Excuse I need to talk to the doctor that treating Rachel Cena?"

"Are you a relative?"

"No you don't understand she has no relatives she was raised as an orphan." "I need to call the police." Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir you said you wanted to talk to the police." "I'm officer Dawson."

"What happened to Rachel?"

"When we got there she was bloody and unconscious." "The house was empty."

"John Cena did it that's her husband."

"I'm assuming the victim is a friend of yours."

"Yes may I please speak to a doctor?"

"I'll get him."

The doctor came out.

"Hello Mr.?"

"Orton, Randy Orton." "Is Rachel gonna be ok?"

"She's on a breathing ventilator." "At this point I don't know."

"She can't breathe on her own?"

"No." "She was nearly strangled to death."

"Is she awake?"

"No we have her under deep sedation." She has broken ribs a broken nose bruising." "We also discovered she was three weeks pregnant but she miscarried." "She can never conceive children again."

"Can I see her please?"

"Yes but I warn you she's very beat up."

Randy went in the room. Rachel's head was wrapped in gauze. Every inch of her face was black and blue and swelled. She was almost unrecognizable. Randy sat in a chair next her bed and held her hand.

"No, no Rachel I'm sorry." "Fight this I know you can." "You can't leave me." "Please come back." He said holding back tears. "I love you Rachel."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three months since Rachel was hospitalized. They were slowly weaning her off the sedation drug. They knew that if she couldn't breathe after this amount of time there was nothing more they could do. The good news was her injuries were healed and her bruises were gone. Randy stayed with her as long as he could before he went back work. He didn't want to leave her but he had no choice. He told them to call him the second anything changed. No one could find John anywhere he disappeared. The doctor and a nurse went into the room to remove Rachel's ventilator. They hoping she would stabilize once they took it out. They removed the ventilator she was gasping for air. The nurse gave her oxygen. After a few minutes she stabilized. The nurse took the oxygen off. Rachel started breathing on her own. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Rachel it's ok you're going to be fine." "I'm doctor Crow." "Can you try to talk for me?"

"I'm not dead." She said weak and hoarse.

"You'll be just fine." "Would you like some water?" She nodded yes.

The doctor called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Mr. Orton." "This is doctor Crow." "Rachel is breathing on her own she's conscious."

"So she's gonna be ok?"

"Yes we're keeping her for a few days just to be sure."

"Tell her I'm gonna be there tomorrow." "Can I talk to her?"

"She's resting."

"Ok."

"Don't worry she's in good hands."

The next day Randy walked into Rachel's hospital room. He hugged her she started crying.

"I'm sorry Randy."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have listened to you." "You were right."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "Randy he killed my baby and I can't have anymore."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"How do you know already?"

"I came here when it happened."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You came here all the way from Missouri for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." "I tried to leave."

"What?"

"The night it happened I tried to leave." "When he started choking me I thought he was gonna kill me."

"I should've been there to protect you."

"No Randy don't blame yourself." "It's not your fault it's mine."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." "I never should have went back to him." "Now because of how stupid I am I can never have children." She started crying again.

"It's ok Rachel."

"I really wanted kids one day." "It's not fair."

"It's not fair and you're not stupid."

"What would you call it?"

"Blinded by lies."

"I want to talk to the police."

"Ok but it won't do you any good."

"Why?"

"Nobody can find John the state pressed charges against him."

"What do you mean nobody can find him?"

"He disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Yeah."

"The second thing I need to do is talk to an attorney." "I'm getting a divorce."

"Good."

"They say I can go home today." "I don't wanna stay in that house." "I'm afraid to."

"Come stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well I have to back to Massachusetts to get my stuff and talk to an attorney." "What did Stephanie say?" "Do I still have a job?"

"Of course you do." "We're not a couple anymore though we broke up."

"How can we break without me being there?"

"I dumped you over the phone and you've been so devastated no one has seen you since." "So the story goes."

Later that day Rachel went to talk to an attorney. Randy went home she was taking a flight there later.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cena." "I'm Cindy Collins." "You're interested in divorcing your husband?"

"Yes John Cena." "He's missing though."

"Missing how?"

"He was abusive to me." "After the last time he beat me up he disappeared so he wouldn't be arrested."

"Well you really don't need an attorney for this you can go to the court and request a divorce." "If you can't find him after a long period of time you'll be granted your divorce."

"Thank you."

Before leaving Massachusetts Rachel went to the courthouse and flied for divorce. After that she got on a plane to Missouri. She walked through the door of Randy's house.

"Hi." He said. "What did the attorney say?"

"She said I could handle the divorce myself." "All I had to do was go and file the papers."

"That's it?"

"No I have to look for him first and if I can't find him they'll grant my divorce." "Which won't be to hard since I have no idea where he is."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It is." "Is the same room as last time ok?"

"Yeah." "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Sure.

After dinner Rachel went to bed.

_She woke up to what sounded like a baby crying. She thought that was so strange. She got out of bed and went into the hall. She walked down to the end of the hall and opened a door she had never seen before. Inside was a crib with a beautiful baby boy in it. He looked about two years old. Rachel went over to him and picked him up. He stopped crying._

_"Mommy." He said._

_"Mommy?" She said confused._

_"Love you mommy."_

_"I love you to."_

_"Aw isn't that cute." She heard from behind her. She turned around._

_"John?"_

_"I told you you're never leaving me again."_

_"John don't hurt the baby."_

_"What baby?" "You don't have a baby." She looked down the baby was gone. Suddenly John's hands were around her neck. "I'll finish the job this time."_

_"No, no."_

"Rachel, Rachel wake up." Randy said.

"Ahhhh! "Ahhhh! She opened her eyes. "He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me!"

"Nobody's gonna kill you." "It was just a nightmare it's over." She calmed down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "Randy I don't wanna be alone." "Can you sleep in here with me?"

"Sure." He got in bed next to her. She was on her side facing away from him. He heard her start crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand what'd I do to deserve such a miserable life?" "Nobody's ever really loved me."

"Everything will work out you'll see." That wasn't what he really wanted to say but didn't feel like it was the right time.

"What would I do without you?"


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months and there was still no sign of John. Rachel still hadn't went back to work yet. She wasn't ready. Stephanie told her to take all the time she needed. Randy gave Rachel her own set of keys to the house. She really loved that house. She was hoping to get one like it when she moved out. Although she liked the house she was lonely. She'd only seen Randy twice in the last two months. She really didn't speak to anyone else much. She was sitting in the living room and decided to give Randy a call.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy it's me."

"Hey are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bored out of my mind."

"I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious boredom is a serious thing." "What are you doing?"

"Working out."

"Oh I'm sorry I'll let you go."

"No." He said quickly. "I need a break anyway."

"Ok." "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know just working."

"You haven't gone out on any dates?"

"No."

"I really think you should start dating."

"I try."

"No you don't."

"I don't like anybody."

"You need to lower your standards."

"I just want a specific woman."

"No you want the perfect woman." "She doesn't exist." "I'm just saying you don't deserve to be lonely."

"I'm not I have you."

"Yeah but we're friends." "I won't talk about it anymore."

"I know you're just looking out for me." "Hey be careful when you go to Massachusetts tomorrow."

"It's ok John wouldn't corner himself there." "I just hope the judge will approve my divorce."

"Me to."

"I am never getting married again."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I could ever trust another man."

"You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He looked over Ted rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Jesus Randy."

"What?"

"Just tell her how you feel."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"She's already been through so much." "I don't want to push her away."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"She just wants to be friends."

"Maybe she needs you to make the first move."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ok but you'll regret it." "It won't take her forever to get over John." "Once she does she's gonna move on and you won't get another chance."

The next morning Rachel was in Massachusetts in the courthouse. The judge sat down.

"Mrs. Cena I see from your records you've been trying to find your husband for two months."

"Yes your honor."

"Is it correct you still haven't been able to find him?"

"Yes your honor."

"Then I hereby grant your divorce."

"Thank you your honor."

"Do you have any questions regarding the divorce?"

"How much stuff is mine and how much stuff is his?"

"Since he never showed up for the divorce proceedings everything is yours."

"Do I have authorization to sell the house?"

"Yes." "Any other questions?"

"No."

"Court is adjourned."

Rachel went home and called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"I'm single." She said happily.

"The judge granted your divorce?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I have good news to."

"What?"

"I get a title shot at the next pay per view."

"Great."

"It's in St. Louis."

"So you're coming back?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you in a month."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A month later Rachel was very excited. She was at the arena. She hadn't seen Randy yet. She knocked on his locker room door.

"Come in." He said. She went in. "Hey." They hugged.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm moving to California."

"California, when?"

"Soon I'm going to look at houses next week."

"Did you sell the house in Massachusetts?"

"Yeah." "Come outside with me."

"Why?"

"I have to do something and I want you to see it." They went outside Rachel went next to a dumpster. She took her wedding ring out of her purse. "Here's what I think about this ring." She through it in the dumpster.

"I'm glad I got to see that."

They went back inside Randy went to change. Rachel went to the divas locker room to watch Randy match. Randy was fighting The Miz Randy won. Rachel stayed and talked with every one for awhile then went to congratulate Randy. She went in. He was packing his gear.

"Hey congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." They hugged.

"I'm happy for you." When they pulled back from the hug Randy kissed her but quickly pulled away. They both were surprised by it. Randy picked up his bags and left.

When Rachel pulled into the driveway she was glad Randy's car was there she wanted to talk to him. She checked downstairs he wasn't there. She went upstairs and knocked his bedroom door.

"Randy?" He didn't answer. "I'm coming in." She opened the door closing it behind her. Randy was sitting up against the headboard on his bed. She went and stood beside him. He looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It's ok."

"No it's not." "I can't believe I did that."

"Randy it's ok." She knelt down. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Are you mad?"

"No." "You just surprised me that's all." "I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" She leaned in close and said.

"I liked it." She kissed him and smiled.

He kissed her she kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. Randy turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on the bed and laying down. She was on top of him. His hands moved slowly up her back, she moaned against his lips. He groaned when he heard her. He rolled her on her back. "Rachel." He mumbled against her lips. He started unbuttoning her shirt then stopped. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"What's wrong Randy?"

"Nothing." "You want this right?"

"Yes." "Don't you?"

"More then anything."

"Then stop talking." She took his shirt off. "Kiss me Randy." He kissed her unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way and pulled it off. She undid his pants. Randy kissed her neck as his hand slowly moved down to undo her pants. "Randy." She moaned. "Oh Rachel." He groaned into her neck. He undid her pants. He moved back up to her lips kissing her again. He inserted himself into her and started moving. She moaned. "Randy." "Rachel I need you." He groaned. "God Rachel." "Randy oh, ohhh, mmmm, Randy." She moaned. The finished.

Randy held Rachel and in his arms as she slept and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Rachel woke up first. She looked over and saw Randy who was still asleep. Someone who she never thought she would sleep with. It wasn't what she'd planned when she went to talk to him. It just escalated so quick. Once he started kissing her she didn't want him to stop and she could tell he didn't want to. She decided to let Randy sleep. She got up took a shower and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. She went by Randy's room to see if he was still sleeping. When she opened the door he was sitting up in bed.

"You're up." She said. "I'm gonna go make breakfast." "What do you want?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Ok." She went in.

"You look beautiful."

"Beautiful?" "My hair's wet and I'm dressed like a bum." "Plus I don't have any make-up on."

"Like I said beautiful." She was standing by his bed. She leaned down. Randy smiled.

"What?" He reached up and touched her cheek gliding his hand behind her head. Pulling her down slowly towards his lips they kissed. He put his hands around her waist and lifted her up. Putting her on his lap facing him. She laughed against his lips. "Randy."

"What?" She pulled back from the kiss.

"We should talk."

"Ok." "What do you wanna talk about?" He said as he kissed her again.

"We can't talk if we're kissing." She mumbled against his lips.

"Yes we can." "Or we can just skip the talking."

"How about I talk and you listen?"

"Ok I'm listening."

"Ok um, mmmmm." She moaned as he moved down to her neck. "Randy I think we should, ohhhh."

"Maybe we should talk later." "You seem preoccupied." He said as they kissed again. She felt his hands go down to the end of her shirt.

"You're horny."

"And you're not?"

"I'm getting there." His hands slipped under her shirt. Lifting it up as his hands moved over her body. They kissed more intensely stopping only for a second as Randy took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. "Oh Randy." She moaned against his lips.

"Oh Rachel, god I want you." He laid her down.

"I want you to." She pulled back from the kiss. "Randy make love to me, please." She pulled him down to her and kissed him.

After they finished she was laying on his chest. She looked up at him.

"Ok Randy I'm serious this time." "We need to talk."

"Ok bab- um, I mean Rachel, what is it?"

"That's sort of my question."

"What?"

"What is this Randy?"

"What's what?"

"This, this thing happening between us." "What is it?" "I mean we known each other for almost two years and we've never done this."

"You mean we've never had sex?"

"Yeah." "I like it when we have sex but we're friends."

"You like it?" He said smiling.

"Oh shut up." She said jokingly. "Yes I like it."

"So do I, a lot."

"Do you feel romantic feelings towards me?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She looked away. "What?"

"I just don't wanna lose what we have as friends."

"We won't we'll still be friends." "How about we go out on a date?"

"You have to leave today."

"Come back to work."

"I am pretty bored around this house." "I like this room by the way."

"You've never been in here?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This is your room." "Ok I'll come with you and talk to Stephanie about coming back." "Let's go on a date."

"Ok." "Wanna go to Miami beach after the show?"

"Sure but until our date no more kissing."

"No more kissing?"

"No."

"Aw come on."

"No."

"Rachel that's not fair."

"I'm gonna go pack."

When they got to the arena Rachel went to Stephanie's office and knocked on the door. It was Raw.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Rachel I wasn't expecting you." "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to come back."

"You're ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok how's next Monday?"

"Great thank you."

Rachel went to the diva's locker room. Eve was there.

"Hey it's been a long time." Eve said. "Are you back?"

"Next week."

"Have you been staying at Randy's again?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Is something going on between you two?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"We're having sex."

"Really?" "So?"

"Unbelievingly amazing." "It's incredible." "We have a date tonight."

"Your going on a date?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it works out."

After the show was over. Rachel and Randy were walking on the beach lit by the moonlight.

"Well this isn't your typical first date." Rachel said. "We already know everything about each other." "I am curious though."

"About what?"

"I didn't think I was your type."

"What did you think my type was?"

"Perfect woman." "I'm not her."

"Yes you are."

"I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me."

"Thank you." "Randy how long have you liked me?"

"About a year."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well part of the year you were with John." "Then when you weren't I was afraid I would push you away."

"Is that why you freaked out when you kissed me?"

"Yeah." He stopped walking and turned towards her. She turned towards him. "Remember when you told me I'd know when I found the right woman?"

"Yeah."

"I know I found her." "I've always felt a connection with you from the first day we met."

"I always have to."

"I know that going into a new relationship would be scary for you." He grabbed her hands. "I promise you I'd never hurt you like he did."

"I know you wouldn't Randy."

"I think we deserve a chance together." "I'll make you happy I swear." "Rachel will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"What about children Randy?" "If we're together long enough you'll want them I can't have them."

"We'll adopt, I don't care about that I just want you." She kissed him.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel and Randy had been dating for three months. There was still no trace of John but she didn't care. She didn't care if she ever saw him again. What she cared about was how happy she was. Being with Randy was the happiest she'd been in a long time. It felt so nice to her to not have to walk on eggshells and worry about she said. She was excited Randy's birthday was in a couple days and she bought him a gift she knew he would love. He was in the gym bench pressing weights. He grinned.

"You know most people don't grin while there doing this." Ted Dibiaise said who was standing above him.

"I'm just thinking."

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?"

"The day you turned whipped."

"I am not whipped."

"Really you think about Rachel every two seconds."

"Hey I'm in love what can I say."

"Does she know that yet?"

"No."

"I don't know why you're waiting." "You've been waiting over a year." Ted looked over. "Speak of the devil, she just walked in."

Rachel spotted Randy walked over to him.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Let me just finish up here." He said. "Ninety nine." He said as he lifted the weight and pulled it back down. "One hundred." He put down and sat up.

"Very impressive." They kissed.

"Thank you."

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that though do you?" Ted laughed.

"Come on baby you know how big and strong I am." "Especially when we're in the bedroom." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Randy stop it."

"What you know you like it."

"Randy."

"What Ted can't hear me." "Can you Ted?"

"Huh?" Ted said.

"See."

"I came to say bye." Rachel said.

"Oh right your lunch thing's today."

"Yeah."

"You can brag to all the girls about me." She laughed.

"Come here." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye baby." "Have fun."

"I will."

Rachel was out with Eve and Natayla. They were in the car.

"So Rachel how are you and Randy doing?" Natayla asked.

"Great and it's not like with John where I was lying." "It's great."

"Good."

"I bet a big part of it is cause of the great sex, huh Rachel?" Eve asked with a big grin.

"Oh you mean the fantastic, great, wonderful, incredible sex we have?" She said smiling.

"It's that good?" Natayla said.

"Oh yeah."

"I'm starting to think there's another reason they call him The Viper." Eve said. "Am I right?"

"Maybe." Rachel said grinning.

"I knew it."

"It's not just the sex." "I love him for a lot of reasons."

"Aw, you love him?"

"Yes I love him." "That's the first time I've said it out loud."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"No." They stopped at a red light. A white Mustang with tinted windows pulled up beside them. They revved there engine repeatedly. "What's this assholes problem?" Rachel was driving.

"I don't know." Natayla said. When the light turned green the Mustang peeled out and took off. They went to lunch.

"Rachel do you have everything setup for Randy's surprise party?" Eve asked.

"Yep I do I can't wait."

"Did you buy his present yet?" Natayla said.

"Yeah it's being shipped right now." "I can't wait till he sees it." They finished eating.

"Anybody else feel like going shopping?" Eve said.

"Sure." Rachel and Natayla both said.

Rachel was waiting for a dressing room to open to try something on. Eve and Natayla were still looking around. A woman appeared pushing a stroller with a little girl inside.

"Hi." The little girl said waving at Rachel.

"Hi aren't you adorable."

"Say thank you." The girl's mother said.

"Thank you."

"How old is she?" Rachel asked.

"Almost two." "She can be a handful sometimes but what's more precious then a baby."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any?"

"No." She noticed a dressing room opened up. She went in closed the door and started crying. She was thinking if she was still pregnant she would only have three months left. Now it was something she would never experience.

A couple days later it was Randy's birthday. His party was right after Raw. Rachel went into his locker room.

"No fair where did you strawberry ice cream?" Rachel asked sitting down next to him.

"I bought it."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." He handed her the spoon she took a spoonful and ate it. She handed the spoon back to Randy. He put the spoon and the ice cream down. "Rachel I think we should move in together."

"We already live together."

"Yeah but I mean like when we go home it's not my house it's our house."

"So the only change would be I move my stuff to your room."

"Our room."

"Ok."

After the show Rachel and Randy went to the back of hotel.

"Why did you wanna come back here?" Randy asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk." When they turned the corner every one yelled surprise. Randy smiled and turned to Rachel.

"Did you plan this?"

"Yeah happy birthday."

"Thank you." They kissed. Every one had cake.

"Ok Randy close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He did. "Ok open them." When he did he saw a Harley. He went over to it and looked at Rachel.

"From you?"

"Yeah." He went over to her picked her up off the ground and spun her around a few times. They kissed.

"Thank you so much."

"So you like it?"

"I love it." He looked at everybody. "Everybody thanks for the great party but I have a new bike to break in." Rachel and Randy got on the bike and took off.

They rode for a few hours it was pretty late at night. They stopped at a gas station. Rachel went in to pay for the gas and get some snacks. As Randy was waiting he saw a white Mustang with tinted windows pull in. The car just sat there for a minute. It was creepy to Randy the way the car was just sitting there. Suddenly it peeled out and took off.

When they went back to the hotel they were tired so they decided to go bed. They were laying on there sides facing each other.

"Rachel thanks for everything tonight."

"You're welcome."

"That bike must've cost a lot."

"I don't mind."

"Night." He shut his eyes.

"Night." "I love you Randy." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you to Rachel." "I love you so much." They kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

Four months had passed. Rachel had completely forgotten about John. It seemed like every one else had to. Nobody questioned her about him anymore. She was still very happy with Randy. Everybody had been very busy for the last four months. No had gotten a single day off and the schedule was packed. Everybody was glad at the end of the week they finally got a break. Rachel had a half an hour before she had to go to a staff meeting. She decided to go to the hotel pool and relax. She got in the water enjoying the silence and peace. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulders.

"Boo!" She screamed and turned around.

"God damn it Randy." "You scared the hell out of me." "Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Didn't you have an autograph signing?"

"I got out early and I got your text that said you going to the pool." "So here I am."

"I'll be so glad when this week this over."

"Me to." "We need some alone time."

"We haven't been alone in a long time."

"It seems like when we try to be one of us is busy or tired." "Are you busy right now?"

"No."

"Me either." "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Me either." "Then I guess we're alone."

"Your right we are." He grinned. "What?"

"We're all alone."

"Honey no."

"Come on."

"Randy anybody could walk in any second."

"Nobody will." He kissed her she kissed him back.

"You are so bad." She mumbled against his lips.

"You still love me though right?"

"Yeah." It grew more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his back. Randy started rubbing her leg under the water. She moaned against his lips. Suddenly her cell phone went off.

"Let it ring." He almost growled not even bothering to break the kiss. She broke it.

"That's not a ring that's an alarm." "We have to go."

"I don't wanna."

"I don't wanna either but we have to." They got out of the pool and went to get changed.

When they got to the meeting they were five minutes late. They meeting had already started.

"Rachel, Randy nice of you to join us." Stephanie said.

"Sorry Stephanie." Randy said. "It was my fault."

"It's ok just try to be on time next time."

"Ok." Randy went to go sit with the guys and Rachel went to go sit the girls, who all had big grins on there faces. Stephanie continued talking.

"What are all of you grinning about?" Rachel whispered.

"Why were you late?" Eve whispered.

"It was only five minutes."

"That's all it took him huh."

"Jesus what is this high school?" "Just for your information if that's what we were doing we wouldn't be here yet."

Two long boring hours went by.

"Rachel." Stephanie said. "It's been decided that the next Diva's Championship match is going to you."

"Me?"

"That's right."

"Thank you."

"The match will take place in a week at the next pay per view." "Ok we have to wrap this up because we have a show to do." "Every one can go to there dressing rooms now."

Rachel and Randy were in his locker room.

"Congratulations." Randy said. "Your first title match this is great."

"Yeah but now I'm really nervous."

"Don't be."

"What if I lose?"

"You won't your gonna win." "I'll be right here with you."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"I gotta my match is next."

"Ok." "Good luck."

"Thanks."

As soon as Randy left Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" There was silence. "Hello?" The line went dead. Rachel figured it was a bad connection.

A few days later Rachel and Randy finally got to go home. They were so glad. They walked through the front door.

"It feels so good to be home." Rachel said. "What do you want for dinner?"

"No dinners right now let's just sit down and relax." They sat on the couch he put his arms around her. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is."

"Did you mean what you said about never wanting to get married again?"

"I might be willing to consider it again in the future."

"Ok."

"I just have to find the right guy." "I wonder if Mark Walberg's divorced yet."

"That wimp?" "I can kick that guy's ass."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Randy I'm gonna ask you a question." "Don't be afraid to give me your honest answer."

"Ok."

"Do you want kids?"

"Rachel don't do this to yourself."

"I just want to know, do you?"

"Yes."

"I figured."

"That doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"I know it just sucks."

"Wait, are you saying you want to have my baby?" He said grinning.

"I would if I could." She got tears in her eyes.

"Aw baby, don't cry, sweetheart it's ok." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not." They fell asleep on the couch.

The next day went like normal. Rachel went grocery shopping. She walked through the front door.

"Randy I'm home." She didn't get an answer. She put the groceries away. Walking back into the living room to take off her shoes, she noticed rose pedals going up the stairs. She followed them they led up to the bedroom. When she opened the door candles were lit there were rose pedals on the floor and bed. "Randy?"

"Yeah baby?" He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What is all this?"

"I think we both need to relax." He said as he kissed the side of her neck. "We need to forget about everything and concentrate on us." She turned to face him. "No interruptions just you and me." They kissed it grew passionate very quick. Randy picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Baby I love you so damn much." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to." "I want you now."

When they were finished they were laying in bed.

"Rachel."

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" She looked at him.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" "I love you I want to be with you forever." "Please say you'll marry me."

"Yes I will." They kissed.

It was the day of the pay per view. Rachel decided to go the arena early so she drove herself. She went to the trunk to get her bag. Just as she was about to open it, a hand came over her mouth. She could smell a strong chemical for a second then everything got dark. She was dragged to a white Mustang with tinted windows and put in the back before it sped away.


	17. Chapter 17

Randy just arrived at the arena. He was excited. Tonight he was formally proposing to Rachel. Even though she already said yes he was still nervous. As he was walking in he saw her car in the parking lot. He smiled as he thought of spending the rest of his life with her. He went to his locker room. He thought Rachel would be waiting for him but she wasn't. He decided to go check the ring there was no one around the ring. He went to the diva's locker room and knocked on the door. Eve answered.

"Hey Eve is Rachel in there?" Randy asked.

"No I haven't seen her."

"You haven't?" "I know she's here I saw her car."

"I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her."

"Ok thanks."

Randy went to catering a few people were there.

"Ted have you seen Rachel." Randy asked.

"No."

"I can't find her."

"Did you try the diva's locker room?"

"Yeah."

"Did you try her cell phone?"

"No." He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi this is Rachel leave me a message and I'll call you back."

"Rachel it's me." "Where are you?" "You're starting to scare me." "Call me when you get this I love you." "Bye." He hung up.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon." Ted said.

"She better I can't propose to her if she's not here."

"You're gonna propose to her?"

"I sort of already did." "I asked her to marry me last week and she said yes." "I want to do it the right way, with a ring." He got the box out of his pocket and opened it. It was silver with a big diamond in the middle.

"Damn." "She'll like that."

"I hope so." "I'm gonna go back to my locker and see if she's there yet."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Rachel woke up. Her hands were duct taped behind her back. Her ankles were duct taped together so were her knees her mouth was taped shut. She was laying on a bed she looked around she was in a bedroom she didn't recognize. She had a really bad headache. After a few minutes she heard the door open. She looked up. John knelt down beside the bed.

"Hi Rachel." She started shaking. "Aw you're scared aren't you?" He said in a concerned voice. "It's ok." "Do you have a headache?" She nodded yes. "Ok I'll be right back." He left for a second and came back with a glass of water and a tablet. "Rachel if you promise not to scream I'll untape your mouth and give you an aspirin." "Promise?" She nodded yes. He untaped her mouth. "Here." He put the pill in her mouth and gave her a sip of water. "That'll make you feel better."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted to see you and I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly."

"Well you saw me now let me go."

"If I let you go you'll go to the police."

"John this is kidnapping."

"No it's not."

"What would you call it?"

"A domestic dispute."

"We're not married anymore."

"You divorced me?"

"Yeah."

"That's ok we'll be back together soon enough."

"No we won't." "I'm never getting back with you."

"Is it because of Randy?" "I know you're with him now."

"No it's because I hate you."

"Why?"

"Well for starters you tried to kill me."

"I wasn't gonna kill you."

"That's beside the point." "Do you have any idea what you took from me you bastard?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed my baby you son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"I was three weeks pregnant last time you beat me." "I miscarried I can't have anymore kids."

"Oh my god." He had tears in his eyes. She was crying. "Honey I'm so sorry." He hugged her.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Rachel please I'm sorry." "You know how much I wanted a baby."

"Leave me alone."

"Ok." He got up and left.

Back at the arena the pay per view started. It was time for Rachel's match. She was replaced by Melina. Randy and Ted went out to where Rachel's car was parked and looked around. Randy looked in the car everything seemed normal.

"Hey Randy." Ted said.

"Yeah." He went around to the back of car. "Oh fuck." Rachel's keys were on the ground he picked them up. "Oh no."

"What?"

"John has Rachel." Randy ran to his car.

"Where are you going?"

"The police station." He drove as fast as could. He explained everything.

"Ok sir calm down." "We'll get in touch with the Massachusetts police."

"This guy is dangerous."

"We'll find her."

A few hours passed Rachel was laying on the bed. John came in with a tray with two plates on it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I made steak." He sat her up and sat next to her.

"How am I gonna eat?"

"I'm gonna feed you." He cut her steak and gave her a bite.

"This is good."

"Thanks."

"John where are we?"

"Texas."

"Is this your house?"

"Yeah."

"Can I go downstairs after we eat?"

"Nice try." They finished eating.

"Can you at least untape my hands my arms are numb?"

"I'll tape them in front of you but better not move."

"It's not like I can run my legs and ankles are taped together." He laid her down.

"Roll over." He got a knife out of his pocket and cut the tape. He moved her hands in front of her and taped them together. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Ok time to go to bed."

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"What do you mean, I'm sleeping in here with you." He changed his clothes and laid beside her. "I know you don't believe me but I love you."

"Yeah."

"After some time together you'll see."


	18. Chapter 18

Rachel had been held captive for a week. She had been bounded the almost whole time. The only time John would ever let her loose was to go to the bathroom or to take a shower. He always stayed in the bedroom while she was in the bathroom. They were connected to each other. Then it would be right back to the tape. The same way every time, hands together, knees together, ankles together. Over the last couple days she heard John leave a few times. He came back once with clothes for her. She tried to get up but it was no use. She knew no one would ever find her. They would be looking in Massachusetts not Texas. Randy went to the police station every day. Every day it was the same thing, no new developments. He was a mess. He blamed himself for Rachel getting taken. Today he wanted a different answer.

"Sergeant is there anything new?" Randy asked.

"We found a security tape it shows her being taken by Mr. Cena."

"I want to see it." The tape was playing. It showed John sneak behind her knock her out and drag her to the car. Randy recognized the car. "That son of a bitch." "Ok you have the car get the license plate number."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Look." He said pointing.

"No plates."

"I'm sorry we don't have anything else."

"Can't you do a manhunt or something?"

"We don't know where to look." "He's not in Massachusetts we checked there." "We've spoken with all his family members."

"Why are you not helping?"

"We're doing everything we can."

"Well everything you can isn't enough." "Don't you understand?" "She's in danger."

"We understand as soon as we have something to go on we'll move on it."

"Ok you wait for your something to go on." "Meanwhile my fiancée could be dead somewhere and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have been there."

"You had no way of knowing this would happen."

"I let her out of my sight."

"It's not your fault."

"I need you to find her." "Just find her please."

"I promise you this entire department will do every we can to find her." "You never know he might let her go."

"I doubt that."

"Would you like to speak to a trauma counselor?"

"No."

"It might help."

"No I have a flight to catch." "The second you hear anything please call me."

"I will." Randy turned to leave. "Mr. Orton."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a difficult time for you.

"Difficult time, no this is a nightmare."

"You need to get some rest."

"I'll rest when Rachel comes back." He left.

Rachel was sitting up in bed watching tv. She was thinking of a way to escape. She was slowly starting to earn John's trust. She was being really nice to him. He came in the room.

"John can I please go downstairs today?"

"I don't know."

"Please you can leave me like this and carry me down the steps."

"Ok come on." He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. They went downstairs he put her on the couch.

"Thank you." "Can I have a coke?"

"Yeah." As he was gone she quickly looked around. She saw his car keys sitting on a table in the hallway. He came back and gave her a sip of coke.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"This is a nice living room."

"I'm glad you like it."

"So what have you been doing?"

"I work construction now."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "Rachel what happened that last time I didn't mean."

"I know."

"I was just embarrassed you caught me lying." "I really was going to therapy I just stopped and I shouldn't have." "I know this is no excuse but if I would've known you were pregnant I never ever would have- He trailed off and started to cry. "I'm sorry I am." "I killed our baby." He looked at her. "Rachel you have to believe I didn't mean to do that."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes." "Honey it's ok I forgive you." After awhile John calmed down. "John how much longer do I have to stay taped up?"

"Until I know you won't run away."

"I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"I won't I wanna stay I like it here."

"I want to believe you." "I know you really want to go back to Randy."

"No I don't I wanna stay with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll go start it."

"Ok."

After dinner John carried Rachel back upstairs she had a plan. A plan that she hated herself for but felt it was her only chance.

"John do you wanna a movie before we go to bed?" She asked.

"Ok." He put in a movie. She held his hand he smiled. "I really missed you." She looked at him.

"I missed you to." He kissed her she kissed him back. It went on for a few minutes. "Honey let me loose." She mumbled against his lips.

"I can't."

"Please baby." She kissed his neck.

"Rachel stop."

"What John you don't want me?" "I want you." She heard him groan. She felt him start to touch her she played along. "That feels good." "John let me loose baby." She kissed him and looked at him. "I love you." He smiled. He got his knife out of his back pocket and cut the tape off her hands. "Thank you. She said as she kissed him again. She knew what she had to do. It made her feel disgusting. He cut the tape off around her knees and ankles. She straddled him and took off her shirt. Then she took off his. She kissed him and moved her hands down his chest to his pants and undid them. The sooner this was over the better. He laid her down and took off her pants. When he was inside her she felt like she was being raped. Of course she had to pretend to enjoy it. "Oh Rachel." John groaned. "Oh John." She moaned. "Am I better then Randy?" "Yes." "Tell me." "You're better then Randy." He kissed her. "I love you Rachel." "I love you to."

After it was over Rachel made sure John was asleep.

"John." He didn't answer. She got out of bed and put her pajamas back on. She opened the door quietly and went down the steps. It was hard to see it was dark. She made her way to the hallway got John's keys and went out the front door. She ran as fast as she could to the car. She started it and drove until she found a police station. She went inside.

"I've been kidnapped." She spend some time talking to detectives they called Randy. He was there in a few hours. He went into the holding room.

"Rachel." She stood up went to him and they hugged. She started crying.

"Randy."

"Are you ok?" "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"I'm so sorry baby this is my fault."

"How?"

"I didn't protect you."

"No I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"What I had to do to get away."

"Whatever it was it doesn't matter." "What matters is that you're safe."

"I love you Randy

"I love you to." They kissed.


	19. Chapter 19

A month passed since Rachel escaped. John was arrested early the next morning after Rachel escaped. His cell phone was in his car. The police called the cell phone company and got the address. He had been incarcerated every since. He was denied bail. The judge thought he was a flight risk. Every time Rachel told her story and how she got away Randy was never there. She always made him wait outside. She was ashamed of what she'd done. Randy didn't push her. He figured she would tell him when she was ready. John's trial started tomorrow. They were only trying him on the kidnapping charges for now. The attempted murder charges he would be tried for later. Rachel had to testify. Randy wanted to go with her but Rachel told him no. She knew John's lawyer would bring up the night she escaped. She was in the hotel with Randy packing her stuff for tomorrow. They were in the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I can call Stephanie right now and ask for a couple days off."

"No that's ok." She was crossing the room back and forth putting stuff away.

"Are you sure you can deal with this on your own?"

"I have to."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Rachel stop for a second." He said getting up and standing in front of her.

"What?"

"I wanna help you through this."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

"Rachel why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not, it's just."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever happened I don't care it's ok."

"Randy please don't make me talk about this." She said getting tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Don't cry ok."

"Ok."

"Hey I got a present for you." He let her go and went over to his bag. He took out a small box.

"What's that?"

"Well." He said walking back over to her. "I know technically we're already engaged but it wasn't the way I wanted it." He got down on one knee. "I want to do this right." "Rachel I love you." He opened the box.

"Oh my god."

"Rachel will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put ring on her finger. He stood up and they hugged. "This ring is so beautiful."

"Well I had to get a beautiful ring for my beautiful fiancée." She kissed him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to."

"I don't get it."

"What?"

"How is it possible to meet the most despicable man, then in the same lifetime meet the man I love more then anything in the world."

"Aw baby that's so sweet."

The next day Rachel was at the courthouse in Massachusetts. The prosecutor called Rachel to the stand. She put her hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to help you god?"

"I do." She said.

"Miss Stevens." The prosecutor said. "Can you please tell the court what happened after you woke up at Mr. Cena's residence the night he kidnapped you?"

"When I woke up my mouth was duct taped shut, my hands were duct taped behind my back." "My hands, knees and ankles were taped together."

"Did he keep you restrained the whole time?"

"He would let me loose to go to the bathroom and take a shower."

"Would he stay in the room with you when you were loose?"

"He would stay in the bedroom, the bedroom and bathroom were connected to each other."

"How long were you held captive?"

"A week."

"How did you escape?"

"I convinced him to let me loose."

"How?" She started to cry.

"I slept with him." "I didn't want to it was the way he would let me loose."

"No further questions." The defense lawyer stood up.

"Miss Stevens." The defense lawyer said. "There's no dispute they Mr. Cena kidnapped you." "We've all seen the security video." "Why did you never run while you were loose to take a shower?"

"He would have killed me."

"I see so he was so dangerous you slept with him?"

"I did that to get away."

"Or because you forgave him and after a while you were no longer his victim and staying there at your own freewill."

"No."

"Who initiated the sexual intercourse that night?"

"I did."

"Did you or did you not tell Mr. Cena you loved him that night?"

"I did but again it was so he would let me loose."

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Afterward she started crying. The next day John was found guilty. A week later it was time for his sentencing. Rachel and Randy were both there.

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge said. John stood up. "Mr. Cena you've been found guilty of kidnapping." "I hereby sentence you to thirty five years in the state penitentiary." "Court is adjourned."

Rachel and Randy were walking down the courthouse steps.

"It's finally over." Randy said. "He can't hurt us anymore." "Rachel what would you think about adopting a baby?"

"You want to adopt a baby?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about it, a lot." "I think we should do it." "I want to have a family."

"Ok let's do it."

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed. Rachel and Randy were very happy. John so no longer a factor in there lives. Rachel had went back to work. She was doing great in her career. She and Randy had contacted an adoption agency. They were assigned a social worker and were meeting with her tomorrow. They were very excited. Rachel went into Randy's locker room. He was sitting on the couch.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi come here." She went over to him they kissed. She sat down next to him.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me either but you know it's just the first step in a long process."

"I know but it's still exciting."

"Yeah it is."

"You're gonna be such a great mom."

"I know you'll be a great dad."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care either one." "What about you?"

"I don't care either."

"It'll be great one day to explain to our son or daughter that I was sort of just like them."

"Yeah." "When do you wanna get married?"

"I don't know when do you?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should start making the plans."

"Ok what kind of wedding do you want?"

"The kind where you're in a beautiful dress like you deserve." "Whatever you want."

"What do you want?"

"For you to be Rachel Orton."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me to."

"It'll sound even better when our family's complete." "Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just those cramps again."

"You should go to the doctor."

"You know I get them because of when John beat me up."

"I know I just worry."

"I know but you don't need to I'm fine."

The next morning Rachel and Randy flew home to meet the social worker. She just arrived and was sitting in the living room with them.

"Hello." The social worker said. "My name is Savannah."

"Hello." They both said.

"I'm sorry what are your names." "I can't remember I wrote them in my notes."

"I'm Rachel and this is Randy."

"Nice to meet you both." "The agency tells me you are interested in adopting a child."

"Yes we are." Rachel said.

"Have you filled out the paperwork?"

"Yes." She said handing her the folder.

"How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a year." Randy said.

"So are you married?"

"No." Rachel said. "We are engaged though."

"Why do you want to adopt a child?"

"I can't conceive naturally."

"Is it a medical issue?"

"Sort of." "My ex-husband was very physically abusive towards me." "One night when I tried to leave him for good, he beat me so bad he almost killed me." "When I woke up in the hospital the doctor told me I was three weeks pregnant but I miscarried and I can no longer have children of my own."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that." "Do both of you want children?"

"I would give anything to have my own child and since I can't adoption is the next best thing." "Plus I know what it's like." "I was an orphan I never knew my parents."

"How about you Randy?" Savannah said.

"I love children." He said. "I've always wanted them."

"Not to get to personal but you have a happy relationship together right?"

"Yes." Rachel said. "Very happy, Randy was the one who encouraged me to leave my abusive situation." "We started out as friends." "It took us a long time to get to where we are now." "We love each other very much."

"Ok." "What will happened next is the agency will review your application if it's approved I will bring over a list of children, with photos and then you can choose the child you want."

"Great."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

"How long will it take for us to know if we get approved or not?"

"About a week."

"Thank you."

"Well I'll be going now." She shook hands with them and left. They looked at each other smiled and hugged.

A couple days later they were laying on there hotel room bed relaxing before they had to go to the arena.

"Baby I was thinking." Randy said. "Let's get married on our two year anniversary." "That way we can include the whole family."

"Ok." "I get the feeling you kinda wanna get married on our two year anniversary so you don't have remember anymore dates."

"No."

"I'm only kidding I think it's a good idea." "You are terrible at remembering dates though."

"I am not."

"When's our anniversary?"

"November seventeenth."

"When's my birthday?"

"May."

"May what?"

"Fourteenth."

"Fifteenth."

"Alright when's my birthday?"

"April first."

"Damn."

"Well honey it's not that hard to remember it's April Fools Day." "Don't worry I still love you."

"Yeah?" They kissed. "How much?"

"So much." "Where do your hands think they're going?" She laughed against his lips.

"There favorite places on your body." He got on top of her lifting her shirt taking it off. She took off his. They were kissing passionately. "Oh god I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you to, make love to me."

A couple days later Rachel had went to the doctor. They did several tests. They called her back the day. She was in an examination room. She was hooked to a machine.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"Well we did a blood test and I wanted to be absolutely positive." The doctor said.

"Positive about what?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what, that's impossible?" "You said I could never have children."

"I know but there's no mistake you're definitely pregnant." "See." He turned the screen around there was the baby.

"Oh my god." "How far along am I?"

"Three months."

"What?"

"Three months."

"You're certain?"

"Positive." "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She got in her car and broke into tears. "No!" "No, no, not like this!" "Nooo!" She sobbed.

She drove back to the hotel. What should have been a great day for her had turned into a living nightmare. She didn't know how she was going to tell Randy that the baby she was carrying might not be his. She walked into the hotel room. She sat next to Randy on the couch.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"Randy we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"When John kidnapped he kept me duct taped up." "I knew there was only one way he'd let me loose so I could get away."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Just listen to me." "I sl… She started crying. "I slept with him I didn't want to." "I'm sorry." "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore."

"Rachel look at me." She did. "I don't blame you." "You got away that's all that matters."

"There's more." "The doctor said I'm three months pregnant." "John might be the father." She started sobbing. "Randy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No that can't be the baby can't be his." Randy had tears in his eyes. He hugged Rachel.

"Not like this I'm sorry."

"Ssh don't cry, ssh it'll be ok."


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed since Rachel found out she was pregnant. In a way she was happy she was. In another way she was completely devastated. If she was one hundred percent sure it was Randy's baby it would be the happiest time of her life. The possibility of the baby being John's scared her to death. If it was she would be linked to John for the rest of her life. She was also terrified of what to would do to her relationship with Randy if the baby was John's. She thought it would be it for them and she didn't want that. She loved him so much. All she wanted was to marry him and raise there baby. She prayed that's what would happened. Rachel and Randy decided to back out of the adoption process. Rachel was sitting Randy's locker room with him.

"Randy I can't do this." She said.

"Yes you can, you have to."

"We could just not tell him." "He would never know any difference."

"Rachel we can't do that." "He needs to know." "I need to know."

"Me to." "I'm scared." "I don't want John to be the father."

"Neither do I."

"I want you to be the father." "I want us to get married and be happy."

"Even if the baby isn't mine I'm still marrying you."

"Really?"

"Of course I love you and the baby." "Even if it isn't mine I'll be it's step dad." "I know it's mine though."

"How?"

"It's meant to be." "I know that sounds corny I just know it." "I know that we're supposed to get married and raise a family." "For right now just think of the one good thing in all of this." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Hi." He said looking down at her stomach. "I'm your daddy, I know I am." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and looked at her. "I gotta go." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning they were at the doctor. After Rachel got examined she and Randy were talking to the doctor in his office.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" The doctor asked.

"I need a dna test for my baby."

"Ok that can be done when the baby's born."

"The other man who might be the father is in prison."

"For how long?"

"Thirty five years."

"You'll have to get a dna test ordered by the court and have him sign a consent form."

"Ok."

"When you go to court you'll need to provide proof of your pregnancy."

"Ok."

"I have a question." Randy said. "I don't know if you know about this but if I'm not the father can I take legal action against the other man and make him give his rights to me?"

"I've been involved in some family law cases and in my experience no." "The court would only do that if you can prove the natural father is a danger to the child."

"How would getting a dna sample from John work exactly?" Rachel asked.

"They will take his dna sample a few weeks before your due date." "Then they will have it sent to the hospital where your choosing on giving birth."

"Ok."

"Would you like a few sonogram pictures?"

"Yes."

Later that night Randy was in the lobby bar. He couldn't sleep he was pretty drunk. He just finished his sixth beer and ordered another. Ted Dibiaise had on the stool next to him.

"Hey Randy." "What's up?" He said looking at the empty bottles.

"I'm so fucking stressed out."

"I know everything sucks right now."

"Not the baby I love it, I do." "I love Rachel but I hate John Cena." "He was supposed to be out of our lives once he went to prison." "Now because of the baby he might be in them forever." "I can't tell Rachel how stressed I am because she's already stressed and that's not good for the baby." "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to that baby."

"I feel for you."

"The baby's mine it has to be mine." "I love Rachel more then anything but if it's not mine I don't know if I can raise Cena's kid." "I know I'm a dick for thinking that way but that's how feel."

"You need to go sleep it off."

"I'm fine."

"Ok I'll see you later." He left.

A few days later Rachel was driving to the prison. Her dna test was approved all she had to do now was get John to sign the consent paper. As she was driving she started talking to the baby.

"Hi sweetheart it's mommy." "We're in kind of a mess right now cause I don't know who your daddy is." "I want it to be Randy and Randy wants to be your daddy." "If John is your father I would be a little upset but I would have to learn to accept it." "I think John would love you I hope so, if he is your father." "One thing I know with absolute certainty is, that no matter who your father is I love you and I'll be the best mommy I can, I promise."

She made it to the prison and was waiting in the visitors room. The guard came up to John's cell.

"Let's go John." He said. John stood up.

"Where?"

"You have a visitor." When he walked into the visitors room he was shocked. "Rachel." He sat down acrossed from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something."

"What?"

"I came to tell you I'm pregnant the baby might be yours."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How can that be I thought you couldn't have kids?"

"So did I but I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months I found out last week."

"The baby's ok, I mean it's healthy and all that right?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"We're gonna have a baby, this is great." He said happily.

"Well I'm hoping we're not, I want Randy to be the father not you." "I need you to sign this so they can take a dna sample from you when it's time." Getting the paper out of her purse. As she did something else fell out.

"You got a pen." She handed him a pen he signed it. She put it back in her purse. "There's really no need for this the baby's mine." "What's that?" He said pointing to something on the table. She picked it up.

"Oh it's a sonogram picture it must've fallen out of my purse."

"A picture of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it please?" She handed it to him "Aw." "It's so beautiful." He had tears in his eyes. "Can I keep this?"

"I guess."

"Thank you."

"If it is yours they said I could bring it here to see you."

"Will you?"

"I'll think about it."

"When do you find out what it is?"

"Two more months."

"I'll be a good father I promise."

"If it's yours."

"Come on you know it's mine it isn't his."

"No I don't know it's yours."

"Yes you do." "What do you see in Randy anyway?"

"He's never hit me like you did."

"You know I didn't always hit you." "We had a lot of great times together."

"Like the time you killed our baby?" She said angrily. She stood up.

"The relationship we had can't compare to the one you have with Randy now."

"You know you're right." "My relationship with Randy is so much stronger, so much better then my relationship with you." "I love him so much more then I ever loved you." She turned walked away and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Two months had passed. Rachel was finally starting to show. Despite the stress she was excited about the baby. It was only a couple hours until she found out sex of the baby. She was very excited. Randy was excited to but with every month that passed he got more and more nervous. He hid it from Rachel well. He always assured her everything would be fine, he just hoped he was right. Rachel was about to take a shower when Randy walked through the hotel room door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"How'd you're autograph signing go?"

"Good."

"Are you as excited as I am?"

"Yeah I can't wait to find out what it is."

"I'm gonna hop in the shower then we'll go."

"Were you planning on getting undressed in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"What a shame." He said smirking.

"Stop it." She said smiling. "I'm not a stripper."

"What if I was the one stripping you?" "We have fun when we do it that way."

"Honey is sex all you think about?" She said jokingly.

"When we start I never hear you telling me to stop."

"That's because I never want you to." "I gotta get in the shower."

"Ok." She went in the bathroom and turned on the water. Her cell phone started ringing it was on the bed.

"Can you get that for me?"

"Yeah." "Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected." A recorded voice said.

"Hi Rachel." John said.

"She's in the shower."

"Oh it's you."

"Why are you calling her?"

"She told me she was finding out what the baby is today."

"Well we haven't went to the doctor yet."

"Why are you going you know that's not your baby?"

"Yes it is."

"It's my baby and you know it."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong Randy you pissed cause you know I'm right?"

"No I know you're wrong, that baby is mine."

"Tell me something Randy how does it feel knowing I had sex with Rachel huh?" "It was so good." "We got a beautiful baby out of it."

"Fuck you, you son a bitch!" He hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Rachel got out of the shower and went into the bedroom.

"Who were you shouting at?" She asked.

"John."

"That was John?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry what did he say to you?"

"Nothing." "It's not important."

They were at the doctor Rachel was hooked to a sonogram machine.

"Is everything still ok?" Rachel asked.

"Fine." "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes." The doctor turned the switch.

"That's the heartbeat?" Randy said with his voice cracking. "It's amazing." He kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Are you ready to know what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" Rachel said.

"Yes."

"A boy, Randy it's a boy." She said happily.

"This is so great." Randy said. "A little boy."

They went back to the hotel Rachel laid on the bed.

"Randy come here." He laid down next to her. They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"I don't know what John said to you but it doesn't matter." She took his hand in her hand and put it on her stomach. "What matters is our son." He smiled. "Our family is all that matters."

"You're right." "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah he kicked." Randy went down by her stomach.

"Hey you." "Stop kicking mommy." "Wanna be a wrestler like daddy, huh?" "You can be a fourth generation superstar." "You'll be gifted." "Daddy- Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected." She got off the bed went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Rachel is that you?" John asked.

"Yes it's me."

"Good."

"What did you say to Randy earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing he's been upset all day."

"I just asked about the baby and he got upset."

"I don't believe you."

"I swear that's all that happened." "What did the doctor say?"

"It's a boy."

"A boy, this is great I'm gonna have a son." "Our son." "Is everything still ok?"

"Yeah." "Don't talk to Randy anymore."

"Ok." "What are you gonna name him?"

"I don't know yet."

"I wish I could be there when he's born."

"Well you can't." "I gotta go."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

A few days later Rachel was at the arena. She went into the diva's locker room.

"Surprise." All the girls yelled.

"What's this?"

"A baby shower." Eve said. "We heard you were having a little boy so we set this up."

"Thank you."

Afterward Rachel was helping Eve and Natalya clean up.

"Thanks again you guys."

"Is Randy excited it's a boy?" Eve asked.

"He already has his whole wrestling career planned out."

"Does John know it's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Is he happy?"

"Yeah." She sat down and started crying.

"Aw Rachel what's wrong?" Natayla said. She and Eve kneeled down next to her.

"It is not fair." "I never thought I could have a baby now I am." "Why can't it be Randy's?"

"It might be." Eve said.

"What if it's not?" "Randy's gonna leave me if it's not his son."

"No he won't." Natayla said. "He loves you."

"I know but that might not be enough." They hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

Four months had passed. Rachel was due any day now. She was only showing a little bit more then before. She was excited and nervous. She wanted so badly for the baby to be Randy's. If it wasn't she knew she would have to put up with John for the rest of her life. All she could do now was wait and hope. She tried to distract herself and get ready for the birth of her son. She and Randy were painting the nursery. The color was light blue. She got up on a small stepladder to get a high corner. Randy came in the room.

"Rachel what are you doing get down from there."

"I'm almost done."

"Get down."

"I'm done." She climbed down.

"Are you nuts you could've fell." He stood next to her and started painting the wall.

"I didn't."

"Just be careful ok."

"I will." She looked down at her stomach. "Your daddy worries to much."

"No daddy just loves you and mommy and would die if anything happened to either one of you."

"We love daddy to don't we." "Randy you want to be in the delivery room right?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking cause I heard it grosses guys out."

"Baby I'm a wrestler I've been around plenty of blood."

'Well there's not just blood there's afterbirth."

"I'm not exactly sure what that is but I can handle it."

"Ok."

In about an hour and a half they were finished.

"Well that's it, we're done." Rachel said. "It'll look great once get the furniture in here."

"Hey you got something right there."

"Where?" He painted her arm with the roller.

"I got it." He said laughing.

"Hey." She painted his arm with the roller soon they both were recovered in blue paint. Randy ended up on the floor from all the excitement. He sat up Rachel sat on his legs. "Look at us, we look like smurfs."

"I used to love that cartoon."

"Me to."

"Smurfette was hot."

"Oh god." She said rolling her eyes.

"You look hot right now."

"I'm covered in paint."

"I like it." "Come here." They kissed. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "I know your nervous and scared Rachel." "I am to but no matter what happens I love you, you hear me?"

"Yeah I love you to, so much." She kissed him.

"You know we gotta wash this paint off."

"Yeah we do."

"Feel like taking a shower?"

"Why do I get the feeling when you say shower, you don't mean just a shower?"

"Because I don't."

"I knew it." "You know the baby can hear you don't you?"

"He can?"

"Yeah."

"Son cover your ears." "So?"

"Ok go turn on the water." He smirked and kissed her.

"You're so sexy." She stood up so did he. Her cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought for just a second." "Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected."

"Rachel."

"Yeah John who else would it be." Randy rolled his eyes.

"You're boyfriend."

"What do you want?"

"They took my dna sample today."

"Great."

"I can't wait till our son's born."

"John I gotta go."

"Ok they gave you the number to call to let me know when you have him right?"

"Yeah bye." She hung up and looked at Randy. "I'm sorry baby I know you don't like it when he calls." "Let me make it up to you."

"I'm not really in the mood anymore." "I'll use the downstairs shower so you can use the shower up here."

"Randy-

"Don't worry I'm fine." He left the room.

Later that night Rachel and Randy were asleep in bed. Rachel woke up to go to the bathroom. When she was done she stood up and looked down. She was standing in a puddle of water.

"Ow!" She said clutching her stomach. She went back to the bedroom. "Randy wake up."

"What?"

"It's time." He looked at the alarm clock.

"It's 4:30." He said putting his head back down on the pillow.

"No Randy it's time, my water broke the baby's coming." He shot up out of bed.

"He's coming, it's time?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta go to the hospital."

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Contractions?" He said as they were walking down the steps. She nodded yes. "Remember to breathe."

Once they got to the hospital Rachel was given an epidural. She called the number at the prison to tell John she was having the baby. Randy gave his blood sample. The doctor came in.

"Hi Rachel." He said.

"Hi." He checked Rachel.

"Ok Rachel when the next contraction comes push." She grabbed Randy's hand.

"It's ok I'm right here, you can do it." She pushed and pushed for what seemed like a long time. She was really tired.

"Ok Rachel the baby's head is out." The doctor said. "Just one more good push." She pushed and heard him start crying then passed out.

When she woke up the sun was shining in her room. She looked around she was alone. A nurse came in.

"You're awake." The nurse said. "Mr. Orton will be right back he went to get a cup of coffee."

"Is my son ok?"

"He's fine he's adorable." "I have your dna results." "Would you like to know who the father is?"

"Yes." The nurse opened the folder.

"The baby's dna matches John Cena."

"John?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a moment alone please?"

"Of course." She left. Rachel couldn't believe it. About a minute later Randy came back.

"Hi." He said. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"The test results came back, he's not yours." She started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Honey it doesn't matter." "I know what'll cheer you up." He left and came back pushing in the baby. He picked him up. "Hi little guy, nice to meet you I'm Randy." "Wanna see your mommy?" He handed him to her.

"Hi sweetheart it's mommy." "I love you." He had a little bit of brown hair and blue eyes. She kissed him.

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Jacob." "Jacob Kyle Cena."

"You're giving him John's last name?"

"Whether I like it or not John's his father and he's a Cena." Rachel's hospital phone started to ring.

"That's probably John, I'm gonna go get something to eat I'll be back." He kissed her.

"Randy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, bye Jacob." He kissed him on the forehead and left. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected."

"Hello?"

"Hi John."

"Did you have him yet?"

"Yeah." "You're his father."

"He's mine?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy." "What's his name?"

"Jacob Kyle Cena."

"I like it." "What does he look like?"

"He has blue eyes and a little bit of brown hair."

"He sounds beautiful I wish I could see him right now." "Can you put the phone by his ear I wanna talk to him?"

"Hold on." She did. "Ok talk."

"Hi Jacob this is your daddy." "I love you so much and I hope your mommy brings you to see me." "I wish I was with you right now." Rachel put the phone back up to her ear.

"I'll send you a picture of him."

"Can I see him please?"

"I don't know John."

"He's my son to."

"Right and I don't know if I want our son exposed to that place or you."

"That's not fair."

"Fair?" "You wanna talk about what's fair?" "One day I have to explain to our son why daddy lives in prison." She said with tears in her eyes. "Is that fair to him, huh?"

"No." Jacob started crying.

"I have to go." "We'll talk more about you seeing Jacob later." She hung up.

Randy was in an empty parking lot. He wasn't going to ruin the first time Rachel saw Jacob. He didn't show it but he was crushed he wasn't Jacob's father. After sitting there for a few minutes he finally let it out.

"God fucking damn it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Fuck, fuck!" He hit his fists on the steering wheel a few times. "No, no no!" He put his hands to his face and started sobbing. "No, no, please no!


	24. Chapter 24

Three months had passed. Rachel loved being a mother. Jacob was the only thing keeping her happy right now. She and Randy were slowly drifting apart. She tired to lie to herself and pretend there was no problem but she couldn't do that forever. She knew he loved her and Jacob but she could feel the tension between them. A tension that she knew would sooner or later explode. Randy was coming home because Raw was in St. Louis tomorrow. Rachel hadn't seen Randy for a month. They talked on the phone every night. Rachel was sitting on the couch. Jacob was on his stomach on the floor reaching for his toys. Rachel looked down at her ring hand. She looked at the engagement ring Randy gave her. What seemed like a certain future wasn't so certain anymore. Rachel saw headlights shine in the living room window. A second later she heard a car door. Then Randy walked through the door, with his bag slung over his shoulder. He went into the living room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." They kissed. "How was your flight?"

"It was ok."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." He looked down Jacob was looking up at him and smiling. Randy put his bag down and smiled. "What?" He said as he picked Jacob up. "Did you miss me?" Jacob cooed. "I'll take that as a yes." "I missed you to." "Does he need a bottle yet?" He said looking at Rachel.

"Yeah."

"I wanna feed him."

"I'll go make his bottle."

"Want a bah bah, hmmm?" He said sitting down with Jacob on the couch. Rachel came back with Jacob's bottle and sat on the couch next to them.

"How's everybody at work?"

"Good." "They miss you." "You and Jacob should come to the arena with me tomorrow."

"I don't know I don't want Jacob to get sick or anything."

"He won't, come on you haven't been out of the house since you had him."

"Ok we'll go."

"Good that'll shut Natayla and Eve up."

"Do they ask about me a lot?"

"Everyday." "They keep asking when your bring Jacob to see them."

"Well they won't have to wait much longer."

After Jacob's bottle it was time for him to go to bed.

"Goodnight Jacob I love you." Randy said. He handed him to Rachel she took him upstairs and put him in his crib.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered. She kissed him on the forehead. As she closed his door her cell phone rang. She went into her bedroom and sat on the bed. "Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi John."

"How's Jacob?"

"He's good I just put him to bed." "Did you get the new pictures I sent you?"

"Yeah it seems like he gets bigger and bigger every month."

"He does."

"I have good news because of my good behavior there letting me have a job." "It'll be with other inmates and we'll be guarded but it's a job." "So I can help out with some of the expenses for Jacob I'll send money every month."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok."

"Rachel will you please bring him to see me?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"I know I don't deserve it I know, I'm an asshole I know that." "I love Jacob I love him more then anything." "I just want a chance to know my son." "Please Rachel, please I'm begging you."

"Let me think about some more I'll let you know soon ok."

"Ok." "Will you tell Jacob I love him?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Rachel and Randy were getting ready for bed.

"Night I love you." She said.

"I love you to."

"Can I have a kiss?"

He kissed her and rolled over. They hadn't done anything since Jacob was born.

They next night they were at Raw. Rachel took Jacob into the diva's locker room.

"Hi Rachel." Eve said. "Is that him?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hold him?" Rachel took Jacob out of his stroller and handed him to Eve. "Hi." "What's his name again?"

"Jacob."

"You are so adorable." Natayla walked in.

"Jacob's here." Natayla said excitedly.

"Hello to you to." Rachel said jokingly.

"Hi Rachel." "Went are you coming back to work?"

"I don't know yet." "I'm trying to decide if I should let John see Jacob."

"I think you should." Eve said. "John is his father."

"I know."

Rachel and Randy went back to the house. Jacob was asleep. Rachel was standing in the bedroom doorway. Randy was on the bed.

"Randy I'm gonna take Jacob to see John."

"Why?"

"He wants to see him."

"So?"

"So I'm taking him to see him."

"After what he did you're just gonna reward him?"

"This isn't about what he did to me this is about Jacob." "No matter what Jacob is his son, that's never going to change."

"I don't want him seeing John!" Randy said angrily. Rachel stepped inside and shut the door.

"Oh so now you're telling what I can and can't do, John used to do that."

"That is not what I was doing." "How can you compare me to him?" "I think I should have a say."

"Well you don't." He got off the bed.

"That's fucked up why don't I get a say so?"

"You are not his- She stopped. Randy got a hurt look on his face.

"What, come on finish your sentence." "I'm not his father." "Do you know how much that hurts?" "Rachel I love you, I do but I don't think this is working out anymore."

"I love you to but I agree with you."

"You can stay as long as you want until you find another place to live." "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight you can have the bedroom." He left Rachel laid down took off her engagement ring and put it on the end table.

A week later she found a place in California. A fully furnished apartment, so she packed up her and Jacob's things and they moved. She hadn't spoken to Randy since the night they broke up. She also made another decision she was quitting the WWE. She didn't want raise Jacob in that lifestyle. She was going back for one more match in three weeks.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	25. Chapter 25

Three weeks had passed. Rachel was settling into her new apartment. She was adjusting well but she missed Randy a lot. She knew it was for the best though. She would always love Randy but knew they couldn't be together anymore. Jacob was the most important thing in the world to her. His happiness and needs came first. She was packing her things for Raw when her cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi John."

"How's the new place coming along?"

"Good."

"How does Jacob like it?"

"He loves it."

"Good."

"Especially the beach we go there a couple times a week." "He loves the sand."

"Before you know he'll be building sand castles."

"Before I know he'll be married." "How's your job going?"

"Good." "I sent some money you should be getting it soon."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Randy."

"Bullshit."

"No I am."

"I really wish I could believe that."

"Thanks for agreeing to bring Jacob to see me."

"You're welcome but it's not for you it's for him." "I hope you don't think that just because I'm bringing Jacob to see you, you have a chance at getting back with me." "We're over, permanently

"I know that." "If we didn't have Jacob you wouldn't speak to me."

"Damn right I wouldn't."

"I don't blame you."

"I just hope you treat Jacob better then you treated me."

"I would never hurt him, ever."

"I don't think you would."

"Good." "So what are you gonna do after you quit the WWE?"

"I have some money saved up so I'm taking a break from working for awhile." Rachel heard Jacob on the baby monitor. "Jacob's up from his nap."

"Can I say hi?"

"Sure." She said walking into the room and letting down the wall. "Jacob guess who's on the phone." She picked him up and put the phone to his ear. "Ok talk John."

"Hi buddy it's daddy." "I'll see you real soon." "Be good for mommy ok." "I love you." Rachel put the phone back up to her ear.

"So we'll see you in a couple weeks then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Thank you again."

"Yep bye." She hung up.

The next day when she walked into the arena for Raw for the last she was nervous. She went to Stephanie's office to sign some papers pushing Jacob in with her.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"Hi Jacob." She said looking down at him. "He's getting so big." "Ok, I have the papers you need to sign." She said opening a folder on her desk. "Sign here, here and here." She did. "Well that's it." "We're gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys to."

"Not that's it's any of my business but I heard a rumor you and Randy aren't together anymore."

"No we're not I moved out a month ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Me to."

"Where did you move to?"

"California."

"Do you like it there."

"Yeah."

"Have a great last match tonight?"

"Thanks I will."

Rachel went into the diva's locker room.

"Hey girl. Eve said.

"Hey."

"Hi Jacob."

"Eve can you watch him for me when I go out there for my match?"

"Absolutely." "In fact I wanted to ask you, can I keep him overnight?" "I won't get to any other time."

"Sure."

"Did you hear that Jacob?" "You're staying with me tonight, we're gonna have fun."

Rachel went out for her last match. She took in the sound of the crowd. Even though it was her choice to quit she was gonna miss it. She won her match against Melina. She got a microphone.

"As you may or may not know tonight was my last match." "I just wanted to say thank you to the fans who have supported me over the years." "I'll miss you all, I love you all."

When she went to the back Natayla told her to come here. She led her to catering.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled. There was a big cake in the center of the table. As Rachel looked around she saw everyone she knew except Randy. He wasn't there. A few people made a couple toasts to Rachel.

Rachel was asleep in bed when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at the clock it was two in the morning. She opened the door.

"Randy?" She said surprised.

"Sorry Rachel I know it's late." "I hope I didn't wake Jacob."

"Jacob's not here." "Eve has him tonight."

"I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye." "I didn't wanna do it at the party they through for you." "I wanted it to be just the two of us." "I wanted to apologize to."

"For what?"

"You're right Jacob's not my son." "You and John decide what's best for him not me."

"Thank you." "I should apologize to." "I was angry." "I shouldn't have just overlooked your point of view like that." "I know you love Jacob to."

"Yeah I do." "How is he?"

"Good."

"Will you tell him I said hi?"

"Sure."

"You did good in your match tonight."

"Thanks." He hugged her she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry we didn't work out."

"Me to." After a few seconds they broke the hug looked at each other.

"I lo- um, I mean I should go it's late."

"Yeah I should get some sleep." Suddenly it was like they gravitated to each other. They were kissing passionately. Randy went inside closing the door with his foot. Rachel was into the kiss so much it took her a second to realize they were on the bed now. She felt his hands go to the end of her shirt. She moaned again his lips he groaned against hers. He took off her shirt. She took off his. He started kissing her neck. "Randy." She moaned. "I missed that sound." He mumbled against her lips as he kissed her again. He slid down her pants. She took off his. He stopped and looked down at her. "I'll always love you Rachel." "I know." She said with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry." He laced there fingers together and leaned down towards her. "Right now there's no problems, no worries." They kissed. "Just us, making love like we used to." He mumbled against her lips. He slipped inside her and started moving. "Mmmm." She moaned against his lips. "Randy oh Randy." "Rachel." He groaned. "Randy, mmmm, I, I love you." She moaned. "I love you to." He groaned. "Randy I need you." "Baby I'm gonna miss you so much." He groaned. "I'll miss you to." They finished.

The next morning when Rachel woke up Randy was gone.

"Goodbye Randy."

Two weeks later Rachel drove to the prison with Jacob. She had him sitting in his car seat on the table. John came out with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Rachel. He said.

"Hi."

"Can I see him?"

"He might still be asleep." She pulled the blankets back he was looking right at her. "Look who's awake." "Did you have a nice nap?" "Guess what Jacob you get to meet daddy." She took him out of his car seat. "Jacob this is your daddy." "Wanna go to daddy?" She handed him to John.

"Hi Jacob." "Daddy's here." "I love you." He kissed him. He looked at Rachel. "He's so beautiful."

"I know." "Want me to take a picture of you two?"

"Sure." Rachel got her camera.

"Jacob look at mommy." "Smile." She took the picture.

After about an hour Rachel and Jacob were getting ready to leave. John hugged her.

"Rachel thank you so much." "You don't know what this meant to me."

"We'll come back." She looked at Jacob. "Say bye bye to daddy Jacob."

"Bye Jacob I love you."

**Well that's it. Would anyone be interested in a sequel.**


End file.
